Roses
by skylarkz
Summary: "Hikaru," I whispered. "Meet me in the classroom after the final bell. I need to talk to you." - When Haruhi is comforted by Hikaru on the anniversary of her mothers death, she finds herself feeling some things she doesn't quite understand.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Chapter 1: Confusion **

_Hikaru..._

It was all that ran through my head. Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru...

Why couldn't I get him out of my head! Why so suddenly? Why was Hikaru suddenly the only thing on my mind?

I sighed. I guess it all happened last Host club meeting.

"_Haruhi? Are you okay?" Hikaru had asked as I sat lonely on one of the beautiful couches of music room #3._

"_I'm fine Hikaru," I sighed, not really wanting to say what was on my mind. It was the anniversary of my mother's death. I wasn't exactly all happy-go-lucky that day._

"_Haruhi? Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" he insisted, sitting beside me. He was so persistent. It wasn't like him. _

_I faced him, recognising the care and sincerity on his face. I had seen it only once before, when he had taken me on that date..._

_Unwillingly, tears began welling in my eyes. Suddenly I felt like I could tell Hikaru anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul._

"_It's the anniversary of my mother's death!" I blurted out, my face falling into his chest. Everyone in the room went silent. All the guests had left, so it was just the guys quietly chatting amongst themselves, and they'd all heard me._

"_Haruhi, why didn't you tell us?" Hunny said in his saddest little boy voice._

"_Yeah. We're a family, and we're here for you," Kyoya said unexpectedly. I looked up, the tears still streaming down my cheeks._

_They all crowded around me, attempting to comfort me, but nobody seemed to comfort me more than Hikaru..._

I rolled over on my bed. Oh mum, help me! Why can't I get Hikaru out of my head?

It was like my eyes had opened for the first time, and Hikaru was clouding my vision. My dad began snoring uneasily in the room next to me, so I decided to get up and pay respect to my mother.

The next day at school, I felt my heart skip a beat when I walked into the classroom. My face went scarlet, and both Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to notice. They smiled, gesturing for me to sit between them.

"Are you okay after yesterday?" they both said in unison as I sat at my desk, pulling up chairs to sit on either side of my desk. I blushed even more. I can't believe I let them see me like that!

"I'm fine guys, I promise," I said, smiling the best I could. I was unconvincing though, even to me. Inside, I was embarrassed. I was angry, and above all, I was confused.

"You're not fooling anyone Haruhi," both of them replied.

People turned around in their seats or from where they were standing to stare now. I just looked away.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, looking at me with identical worry...identical like them...

No, that wasn't true. They were only physically identical. Hikaru was more mischievous and closed than Kaoru, and somehow that drew me to him.

The day dragged on, my clients all drooled over me, and finally there was time to just chill with the guys.

I guessed that the twins had already spoken to everyone about this morning, because they all seemed to carry on as usual.

Yet, somehow I felt distant. Like there was something missing from the picture. My eyes kept dragging themselves over to the twins, and I wondered briefly if they seemed to notice.

"Haruhi, would you like some cake?" Hunny said suddenly, being the first one to actually talk to me.

I smiled. Cake sounded great at that moment.

"Sure! What type are you serving?" I smiled. I felt all eyes cautiously fall on me as Hunny snatched my hand and dragged me over to a table, where he had already prepared cake for three.

Hang on a second, cake for three?

I watched, gobsmacked, as Hunny danced off with his little stuffed rabbit, and the twins sat down in front of me.

"Oh, Kaoru and Hikaru? That is a surprise seeing as Hunny was the one that offered me the cake!" I laughed, rubbing my neck as the two most childish people in the world sat seriously in front of me.

"Haruhi, have we..." Kaoru started.

"Done something wrong?" Hikaru finished. My eyes went wide. Is that what they thought? That they did something wrong?

"Of course not you guys," I smiled, more calmly now.

"Did the others?" Hikaru stared.

"Do something?" Kaoru finished. I laughed.

"Defiantly not!" I laughed.

"Then tell us..."

"Why you looked so down?"

My smile faded instantly. I looked at them both, careful not to keep my gaze on either of them too much.

"Honestly," I sighed. "I can't answer that."

It's like they had entered my mind. They knew it was more than my mother, and that's what scared me the most. Did they know what was going inside of me more than I did?

The twins looked at me for a minute, taking a few bites from their cake. I hadn't touched mine yet.

"Is it a crush?" they said together after a moment of silence. Suddenly I felt my heart pounding, like a big secret had just been let out. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, and I felt my hands go wet.

"N-no!" I stammered out. I couldn't understand why I was acting like this. Of course I wasn't crushing on anybody! The idea was laughable. Everyone (despite me obviously dancing around in a dress at the school fair) still thought I was a guy. Everyone... except the Host Club...

My eyes went wide. The twins were smirking.

"So?" They asked. "Who is it?"

I looked at them both, my heart hammering inside my chest. I did not like Hikaru! I could not like Hikaru!

"I-I dunno," I stammered out. Everyone in the club seemed to be smiling to themselves.

The twins raised their eyebrows.

"It's one of us, isn't it?" they said slyly, and I felt myself about to die when they continued. "It's someone in the Host Club."

I suddenly felt at ease. They didn't know it was one of them at least... that's if... I did like Hikaru... which I didn't!

"Oh wow!" Kyoya said from behind us. "This _is_ interesting."

"Oh! Daddy's little girl is growing up!" Tamaki smiled, dancing around the room like he couldn't be happier. I rolled my eyes. I knew what was next.

"Say Kaoru," Hikaru said. "How about we all play a little game?"

"Sure," Kaoru said, already knowing his plan. "What do you suggest?"

"It's simple really," Hikaru grinned. "We're all going to play a game of 'Who Does Haruhi Like?'"

My face fell into my hands. It was possibly Hikaru that I liked (although I really didn't want to), and HE was the one rubbing it in my face. I let out a long sigh.

"Whatever. Even if I _did_ like someone, I'd never let it slip to you guys," I said. They all grinned at me.

_Please mum,_ I thought. _Help me!_


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

The next day when I got to school, I was surprised to find the _entire_ club waiting for me at the front gate.

"Tell me, Haruhi, who is it you like?" Tamaki asked. "Tell daddy, please?"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Haruhi, why won't you tell us who you like?" Hunny asked in his sweetest little boy voice.

"You know we have no interest in these stupid games," Mori added. It was true, but I still shook my head. Knowing the twins, I'd never hear the end of this.

Kyoya was next to question me, but I just walked past him. I was in no mood for it!

That's when the twins got to me.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, grabbing my hand and holding a rose out to me. "It's one of us, isn't it?"

My heart began to pound as Kaoru got me up against a wall, holding yet another rose out for me.

"Please, tell us," he murmured, our faces so close our lips were nearly touching. Deep down, I found myself wishing it was Hikaru holding me there.

_NO, NO, NO!_ I thought.

"They've all asked me thousands of times now," I said softly, calming myself so my heart rate slowed down and the blush left my cheeks.

"You'd have an answer if it were one of you," I said in my most seductive, girly voice. I smiled as the boys both fell into the wall and I walked to class.

Of course though, I completely forgot that I would be sitting next to both of them in class.

"Haruhi," Kaoru pleaded. "You're our next closest friend. Why won't you tell us who you like?"

I let out a heavy sigh. I honestly expected more from them.

By the time I got to Host Club, everyone was whispering about how I had a crush on one of the Host Club members. My fans were crying, and those who weren't sure came and asked me themselves.

"Is it true you like Hunny?" one girl asked me.

"I heard a rumour that you liked Kaoru!" another said.

"Tamaki sure is cute, don't you agree?" a girl from my class asked. I sighed.

"I don't like any of them like that, okay?" I said softly, before continuing on with my job. By the end of it all, though, I'd had enough.

Once the last guest had gone, I turned on all of them. _Including_ Hikaru.

"Listen, all of you! Spreading rumours is bad enough, but then bringing our guests into it? That's low guys," I said softly "So just SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

The room went silent. Everybody looked guilty, including Hunny and Mari, who had only really questioned me once. I suppose if I were going to tell anyone, I'd tell them. I looked at them, and smiled.

"Is it Mari?" Kaoru asked quietly. Robotically, I turned my head to face him.

"How many times must I say it? I, like, nobody, in, the, club, like, THAT!" I yelled.

"If you honestly didn't Haruhi, then you wouldn't be being so protective," Kyoya smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I felt tears threaten to give me away as the anger boiled up inside of me. Instead of making an idiot out of myself, I just ran out of the room.

I ran and ran, until I found myself in a lonely part of the labyrinth. No doubt they'd come and find me, but until they did I was fine to cry and gather up my thoughts as much as I wanted to. I sat down on the soft grass, and let myself think.

Why did I have to suddenly like Hikaru? Why now? Why did I have to go and complicate the perfect life I had with a stupid little crush?

The tears streamed down my face, and I found myself picturing Hikaru's face. I imagined his perfect smile, and it made me feel a little better.

"Hikaru..." I sighed, so soft that I was sure nobody could hear me.

"So it's him you like?" Mori said from behind me. I jumped up, turning to face not only Mori, but Hunny as well.

"Mori... Hunny... How did you?" I started, but the words just hung there. They knew... The tears that had dried on my cheeks began freely flowing again. My life was over!

Hunny came over and gave me a hug, just like a little brother.

"Don't worry Haruhi, we won't tell anyone," he promised.

"What I said earlier was the truth you know," Mori said, smiling ever so slightly. "We aren't interested in their stupid games. We will keep your secret."

I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, and embraced them both.

"There she is!" Hikaru called. I pulled away from the embrace, and stood beside Hunny and Mori.

"Aw man!" Kaoru complained, seeing the smile on my face. "Haruhi told them!"

The rest of them flew around the corner of the labyrinth and stared at the three of us.

"So..." Tamaki asked cautiously. "Who is it?"

Mori, Hunny and I looked at each other, and laughed.

"Just because they _overheard_, doesn't mean I'm going to tell you guys," I smiled, maybe a bit too much when it came to Hikaru.

"And we won't tell you either!" Hunny promised, smiling his boyish smile and hugging his bunny tighter.

Everyone, even Kyoya, looked disappointed.

"But... but..." the twins stammered, trying to quickly think of a manipulative way to get me, Hunny or Mori to spill. It was already obvious it wasn't Hunny or Mori, so they were clueless. Tamaki seemed to be in the same state.

"But... why can't you tell daddy?" Tamaki moaned. I just laughed. Poor, poor Tamaki.

"But Tamaki, you're not her daddy," Hunny laughed. Instantly, Tamaki huddled himself up beside the wall of the labyrinth and crying to himself.

"Jeez boss," Hikaru said blankly.

"Don't take it so harsh," Kaoru said in an identical tone.

"Sometimes I wonder about him," I laughed. Everyone joined me... except Tamaki of course.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Authors Note:**

**YAY! I finally figured this thing out! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, they sure mean a lot to me! Also thanks to those of you who gave constructive citisim (looking at no one in particular xD)! I REALLY appreciate it! Anyway, here's the story :)**

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

That night, I found myself dreaming about Hikaru. I dreamt that he learned my secret, and that he was disgusted in me. Then Kaoru began crying in the background saying he was the one in love with me. I found my dream self crying on the floor, begging for everything to go back to normal.

It wasn't the best dream anyone's ever had, I can say that much, and then it began plaguing me the next day.

It was a school day again, so I was forced once more to sit between Kaoru and Hikaru, trying to shake the dream away. They were both livelier than ever, chatting away with each other and everyone else in the room whatever chance they got.

"Haruhi," Hikaru asked me suddenly. "Could you help me with this question?"

We were in the middle of our foreign language class, something I was somehow managing to ace, so I was quite happy to help.

"Sure Hikaru, which question's stumped you?" I asked.

"Number nine," he sighed. I leaned over to explain it to him when my chair fell from beneath me and I landed face first on Hikaru's desk, missing his sharp pencil aimed upwards by millimetres.

Everyone stopped and looked at us, and I felt myself go red.  
"Are you okay Haruhi?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked. I pushed myself up, rubbed my head, but managed to smile at them.

"I'm fine. I've just got a little bruise is all," I shrugged.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" they asked. I shook my head.

"As I said, it's just a little bruise."

Some of the girls that spent time with me often began to swoon, saying how brave I was.

"You really should be more careful you know," they both said softly. I felt myself go pink.

"Sorry," I mumbled, rubbing my head. This was killing me.

I managed to keep my emotions in check as I helped explain the question to Hikaru, and then Kaoru when he had trouble with the same question.

"Oh, by the way," Kaoru said quickly to me as the bell went. "Tamaki came and saw me today. He said we won't be entertaining tonight, but to still attend the Host Club, okay?"

I nodded my head, before rushing off to the dining hall. Hunny and Mori had both asked me to join them for lunch, although what for I had no clue.

Once again, as I got to the grand dining room, I was breathless at the beauty. Tables that seemed to be made of solid gold, meals so grand that a king himself would be stunned, and the loud chatter that filled the room.

Compare that to me and my box lunch, and it's pretty pathetic.

"Haruhi!" Hunny called from across the room, gesturing for me to sit with him. I sprinted around tables until I got to a surprisingly small table, set only for three.

"What's that?" he asked as I sat down, beginning to unwrap my lunch.

"Leftover sushi from last night," I shrugged, beginning to dig into my meal.

"Haruhi, we just wanted you to know that the others all tried to get the truth out of us, but we didn't tell!" Hunny laughed. I smiled.

"That's great!" I smiled. "Thanks a heap!"

"Tell her the rest though, Hunny," Mori said. I sighed. Of course there was more.

"Well, Kyoya may have mentioned that he thinks he knows who it is. When we asked who, he guessed right," Hunny said guiltily. "But don't worry! Mori and I are great actors, so we convinced him he was wrong!"

I sighed with relief. If Kyoya knew, then Tamaki would know, and then I would have to confess. I couldn't... not yet at least.

I couldn't help but notice how many eyes were on us. It was like the rumours from yesterday and Hunny, Mori and I sitting together made us the newest love triangle, which we defiantly were not.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called from across the room. "What are you doing here?"  
And suddenly, the entire Host Club was gathered around us, trying to find out what we were whispering about. I blushed, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"So, you like the young, cute and innocent type?" the twins teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like Hunny... not like that anyway. He's like a little brother to me," I grinned, ruffling his hair to emphasise my point. Hunny smiled brightly, hugging his bunny close to him as I did this.

"Well then who is it?" Tamaki asked. "It isn't daddy, is it?"

"No," I said bluntly, watching as Tamaki went and coiled himself up in a little ball as if that offended him.

"Well, Haruhi," both twins said, leaning in a little closer than I would have liked. "We know you'll tell us soon enough."

"What makes you think that?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, because Haruhi tends to speak her mind, a bit too much," the Kaoru said, shrugging like it was obvious.

"I DO NOT!" I defended, crossing my arms. I had completely forgotten about my lunch until one of my arms knocked it to the floor. I felt myself go red with anger.

"That, was, my, LUNCH!" I cried. I wanted to slap the two of them. I nearly did, but then my feelings for Hikaru bubbled up inside of me again. With clenched fists, I stormed out of the room.

Why were they all being so persistent? I liked somebody, big deal! It wasn't like they had never crushed on somebody before!

I was glad that my classroom was nearby, because otherwise I don't think I would have made it without anyone coming after me. Unfortunately, Hikaru and Kaoru would be seeing me in class, which just meant more pestering and annoyance. If they didn't give up soon, I might have to give in, and I wasn't prepared to do that because it was forced out of me.

If I told Hikaru I liked him, it would be because I wanted to. Not because the club bullied it out of me.

As I sat in class, I began to find myself accidentally looking in Kaoru's direction, blushing, and then looking back at the board. I felt myself go even redder when Hikaru began to notice, but he just looked back, smiling slightly to himself.

_Focus Haruhi_, I told myself, forcing my eyes to stay on the teacher and to listen for the rest of the lesson.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Day Of School

**Authors Note: Now we're FINALLY getting to see some... well, just wait and see! You'll be glad to know that I just finnished writing chapter 7, and I must say I am quite proud of it! Also, thankyou again for all the constructive critism. In that last chap, I SWEAR I wrote that Haruhi was looking at Hikaru, NOT Kaoru, but alas, my fingers mucked up! Grr! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Last Day of School**

"You know," Tamaki started. "We all haven't caught up in a while. Any news?"

I couldn't believe I forgot what Kaoru told me. There would be no guests. Great. That meant I would have to spend the next two hours either ignoring them all or answering questions.

"You know the only news Tamaki, so cut to the chase," I said icily. I couldn't believe I had to stay there with them, when all they were going to do was discuss some "field trip", or tie me to a chair and question me. Either way, I wasn't interested.

"Well, Mummy and I were thinking, seeing as we've already taken our final exams and it's nearly the end of the year, we should go on a field trip to his family's private island," Tamaki said, completely ignoring the ice that had filled my tone.

"Isn't that place super- Oh! I get it!" Hunny cried. I raised an eyebrow.

"Super what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Super cool!" Hunny said, smiling so innocently that I wasn't sure if he was acting or if he was being sincere.

"I don't have a passport," I reminded them. Kyoya and Tamaki both grinned.

"You don't need one going to a private island on a private jet," they said together. Oh great. I was being forced out of the country with this bunch.

"For how long?" the twins asked together. They were both smirking, probably planning some stupid prank or something, but I couldn't help but notice Hikaru didn't seem as into it.

"Three weeks, starting straight after the final school day," Kyoya stated. The final school day... when was that again?

...

Next week. Great. There went my holidays.

"Too bad if we had anything planned," I mumbled, although I really hadn't. I was just planning to study.

"You mean like studying?" they all snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'd have been prepared."

"So is that a yes?" Tamaki asked hopefully. I sighed, nodding once.

* * *

The rest of the week and week after were pretty uneventful, except for Hunny and Mori both hinting that maybe I should tell Hikaru the truth before our "Field Trip", so we could maybe have some alone time.

The last day of school was the one that stood out.

"Come on Haruhi," Hunny said, walking beside me as I got to class. "Just confess to him. It won't be hard, I promise!"

"I wish it would be that easy, but he doesn't like me back anyway," I shrugged.

"Are you sure about that?" Mori asked. Before I could reply, he dragged Hunny away to class, leaving me in my classroom doorway.

Everyone seemed to be in party mode. Even the teachers. The entire day was just filled with endless chatter.

Nothing was ever written on the board (except when the twins sneakily wrote **PARTY!** While the teacher wasn't looking), and the students only ever seemed to be sitting on desks and reminiscing or gossiping with their neighbour.

If you looked outside, you'd see some of third years playing some game, which on closer inspection turned out to be kick the can... and was that Tamaki with them? I sighed, massaging my temple. Why would Tamaki be playing with third years?

In the end, I just ignored it, and began talking to the twins.

"Have you packed your things Haruhi?" they asked. I nodded.

"Of course! So... Hunny and Mori are bringing a limo to pick me up?" I asked, just double checking. Everyone else would just be meeting at the airport, but I didn't have any transport, so Hunny and Mori offered to pick me up.

"Of course, although they seem to be spending a lot more time with you lately," Kaoru said suspiciously.

"They're only helping me," I promised both of them.

"_Tell him Haruhi," Hunny had said. "It will be a lot easier on you if you did."_

Hunny's wise words from earlier in the week echoed through my brain, and I couldn't help but glance at Hikaru, half noticing his eyes were already on me.

Would it really be so bad to confess to him? The worse that could happen is he wouldn't like me back.

But then the others would know, and they'd probably all pressure him into liking me. I couldn't handle that, I don't think.

"Haruhi," Hikaru said, waving his hand in front of my face. "We need to go to final assembly."

I jumped, not realising how much I had been staring into space.

"Oh," I said simply. "Sorry."

I stood up, and with the rest of the class, trudged down to final assembly.

We all sat on expensive couches, much like the ones in music room #3, daunted by the huge emptiness of the hall and the chandeliers hanging above us, listening to the headmaster drone on about a fantastic year and farewell to the third years. Once again, I was stuck between Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"_Tell him Haruhi,"_ Hunny's voice whispered inside my head. _"Now may be your last chance."_

I couldn't! All it would achieve was embarrassment for Hikaru.

"_Are you sure about that?"_ Mori's voice whispered in my head. I closed my eyes. I hated to admit it, but he was right. I had to at least talk to Hikaru, or I would have no hope.

The headmaster was still droning on, so he wouldn't notice if I quietly put my lips to Hikaru's ear and...

"Hikaru," I whispered. "Meet me in the classroom after the final bell. I need to talk to you."

Kaoru gave me a puzzled look, as did Hikaru, but neither of them said anything.

Instantly, I felt sick, like I was going to vomit. Oh, what had I done? I was just going to ruin everything. Everything had been just perfect, and I was going to spoil it all!

_Mum_, I thought in a panic. _Please tell me I'm doing the right thing. Am I making a mistake by doing this?_

Unfortunately, as expected, I got no reply. I just had to confess to Hikaru, and hope that it all turned out okay.

The Headmaster finished his speech, and the bell rang. People cheered, running from the school as quickly as they could, while I sat there, feeling sicker than ever.

"You're going to tell him, aren't you?" Hunny said as he walked past, noticing me sitting alone on the couch. I nodded, clutching my stomach and feeling myself go pale. I knew I had to do this. Shakily, I stood up.  
"Good luck," Hunny and Mori both said, watching me as I walked out of the room, my hands in my pockets.

When I got to the classroom, Hikaru was already there, sitting by the window. It was a daunting place, which suddenly seemed a lot darker than usual. The curtains were mostly drawn, except the one window which had been opened slightly to let a slight breeze in. I was grateful for it.

When Hikaru heard me approaching, he turned to face me, keeping his face expressionless.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked cautiously. My heart thudded hard inside my chest, and I felt my face go red.

"I needed to- to tell you something," I stammered out. He raised an eyebrow, but let me continue. "I-it's you... th-that I... like. You're the one I like, Hikaru."

A huge lump suddenly formed in my throat, and the sickness I felt in my stomach only worsened. I couldn't stay there. Tears filled my eyes as I bolted out of the room, only catching a slight glimpse of the shock on Hikaru's face.

_Oh mum_, I thought sadly. _This really was a bad idea_.


	5. Chapter 5: The Three Hour Plane Trip

**Okay, I had to post this ASAP! I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging! I read through this chapter over and over, and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. I actually succeeded (in my oppionion) to KINDA drag the Haruhi&Hikaru relationship! I'm not usually good at dragging things on. Anyway, PLEASE reveiw! It makes my day when I read a review so nice like the ones I've been getting! Especially the one suggesting a chapter in Hikru's POV! I'm considering it later on in the story, but I've already written up to chapter 7, and planned chapter 8, so maybe chapter 9?**

**Sorry, I'm babbling on! Here ya go!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Three Hour Plane Trip**

"How'd it go?" Hunny asked as I stepped into the limo. I closed my eyes as I shut the door, sitting on one of the dark leather seats right across from Hunny and Mori.

"I ran away," I murmured as we began driving away,

"What?" Hunny and Mori both exclaimed, although the shock was only really clear of Hunny's face.

"I told him, freaked out, and ran away before he could react," I cried. It wasn't fair! I had never been that brave, and when I finally got the courage to tell anyone that I liked them, I wimped out before I got a reaction. In a way though, it was just so _typical_ of me. I'd never really been that brave when it came to, well, anything.

"Good thing there's a three hour plane trip for you to sort it out," Hunny smiled innocently. Ah crap. I forgot about that.

Suddenly, my phone began buzzing in my pocket. It was... Kaoru? As soon as I answered it, he began talking.

"Listen, Haruhi, this is important," he began. "Hikaru told me everything, and he's really confused at the moment. Trust me though, he loves you. Just go easy on him until he realises it, okay?"

"Okay," I said. I wasn't sure I believed Kaoru though. What in the world made him think that Hikaru loved me back?

"I've gotta go now, we're heading for the airport. See you soon!"

And with that, he hung up.

Once we got to the airport, we were all asked to present our passports, something that I didn't have.

I went to complain to Kyoya, but instead he held up a passport for me, already filled out, with my picture inside. How he did these things, I would never know.

When we finally got on the plane and had taken off, I began to feel uneasy. Kaoru and Hikaru were closer than ever, talking only to each other and occasionally looking in my direction.

"So you did like Hikaru?" Kyoya asked as I sat in my seat, keeping my eyes on the twins. I hadn't even bothered to cover it up anymore. It wasn't worth it.

"Why does it matter?" I sighed. "He doesn't like me back."

For the first time ever, I saw Kyoya smirk. He was planning something...

Ignoring his expression, I went back to staring at the twins, not really paying attention to my surroundings. If I had of, maybe I would have seen Hunny sneaking up behind me.

Suddenly, Hunny grabbed my arms (a scene that just didn't feel right) and began forcing me into the aeroplane toilet, Mori not far behind us with a struggling Hikaru. It would have looked strange to anyone watching, and it sure felt weird knowing I couldn't break free from Hunny's firm grip

We were both shoved into the surprisingly roomy toilet, and the door was bolted shut... from the outside?

"Hey, let us out of here!" Hikaru complained, banging on the door. I joined him.

"C'mon you guys, this isn't funny!" I agreed.

"Not until you _both_ say the magic words," Kaoru teased.

"_Please_?" Hikaru and I both pleaded. They laughed.

"Kaoru rocks? Hunny Rocks? MORI IS THE BEST?" Hikaru cried, banging on the door with all his might. We just heard fading laughter as everyone walked away from us.

Oh, this was bad. This was really, really bad. Only about an hour ago I had confessed my love for Hikaru and run off, and now both of us were trapped in an aeroplane toilet. Great.

At least it was a big, roomy toilet, with a bathtub, toilet, sink, and even a fancy collection of soaps. It gave Hikaru and I more ways to separate ourselves because of our embarrassment.

"Sorry about this," I mumbled, going red in the face. "It's my fault they're doing this to us."

"It's okay," he said uncertainly. "It gives us both time to think."

I sighed, slumping against one of the luxurious walls; half realising Hikaru had taken refuge in what appeared to be the bathtub. Why would they do this to me? It just wasn't fair.

"So..." he said after quite a long silence. "You were crushing on me the whole time?"

The way he spoke almost felt like he was keeping emotion out of his voice, so as not to hurt either of us. In a way, I was glad he did. It meant that I wasn't anywhere near as hurt when he rejected me... I think.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"Just me?" he asked. "Not Kaoru as well?"

"Just you," I said nodding and noticing his brilliant amber eyes on me and the pink in his cheeks. I couldn't help but just look at his expression, trying to read it. I had never been good at judging that sort of thing anyway, so Hikaru's emotionless expression was a nightmare to try and figure out.

There was another long silence where both of us just stared at each other, pink faced and uncertain.

"How long have you liked me?" he asked. I thought about this for a moment.

"I can't truthfully tell you, because I'm not a hundred percent sure myself," I answered honestly.

More silence and staring. This was killing me! This time, I was the one who broke the silence.

"Do you like me back?" I asked uncertainly. While he thought, I sat up and walked over to the side of the bathtub.

I didn't nag him and demand an answer. I didn't cry, or run away. I suddenly felt a lot stronger as I patiently waited for his answer sitting on the side of the tub.

"I do," he decided after a while, startling me so much that I fell sideways into the bathtub, landing right on top of him. Both of us went bright red, but neither made an effort to move. I liked the silence that was between us then. It wasn't awkward or tense. It was comfortable, and I didn't mind it.

"Haruhi, would you like to go on a date sometime? Maybe discuss this further?" Hikaru asked suddenly. I felt my heart skip a beat, because I was brimming with joy.

"I'd love to!" I smiled, before letting us both out of the tub.

"Is tomorrow at, say, ten o'clock okay?" he asked. I couldn't believe my ears. Everything was perfect. I never wanted to leave that bathroom.

"I would be honoured," I smiled. I heard the door be unlocked and found the whole club standing in the doorway, either pouting (in the case of Tamaki) or grinning.

"Finally," they all laughed.

"You two were in there for hours," Kaoru laughed. "They're about to land the plane."

"Really?" Hikaru and I both asked, shocked. I noticed how his hand seemed to twitch in my direction, like he wanted to hold my hand, but I decided not to make it awkward and ignore it... for now.

"Really. So, are you guys together now?" Hunny asked sweetly. Hikaru and I both went red.

"No," we said together, then added a "not yet" as a mumble.

"I love the 'not yet' said together at the end," Kaoru joked.

Hikaru and I both looked away, embarrassed that they had heard our mumbles, and took a seat for three on the plane as the captains announced that we were about to land. Kaoru sat next to Hikaru (of course), and Hikaru talked to both his brother and me while I sat on the other side of him. I felt completely perfect.

I couldn't help but notice the way Kaoru looked at us, though. It wasn't envy I saw in his eyes, or anything of the sort. It was joy, with a little sadness mixed inside.

When Hikaru asked his brother what was wrong, Kaoru simply said that his big brother was moving on. That was a good thing, right?


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**Authors Note: Again, thankyou SO much for the awesome reveiws! I LOVE them! I hope you guys like this chapter, because I tried to make it a little more... romantic. Let me know if you don't like this sorta romance, because I haven't written anymore 'romantic' chapters yet.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The Date**

I guess you could say that I was glad to find two strange maids shaking me awake. Well, that wasn't true. They were strange, sure, but I knew them well enough.

"Kaoru sent you, didn't he?" I asked. They both nodded happily, before dragging me off to a room full of endless racks of bathers (saying that we would be spending our date on the beach). What I wanted to know was how the hell they'd gotten there, because they certainly were _not_ on the plane beforehand... were they?

I only just realised that I'd been so lost in my own little world that I hadn't noticed anything but Hikaru and the bathroom while I was on the plane.

They tried to force me into many pairs of bathers, most being either too tight or too revealing for my taste, before we all agreed on something: A simple bather top, bikini bottom, and a wrap around floral skirt.

Then they did my hair, adding extensions until my hair was in a simple side ponytail. For extra 'beauty', as they put it, they added a white lily to the other side of my hair, which matched the white lily's on the skirt, so I really didn't mind.

Eventually, they led me out to the beach, where Hikaru was waiting.

"Wow..." he said, taking my hand as the maids quickly left.

"Wow," I agreed, looking up and down at him.

Hikaru was wearing expensive board shorts that were a simple plain black with a stripe down either side, and a simple white t-shirt. He looked fairly casual, but that's why I went wow. He could look so casual, and be so... handsome at the same time. It was amazing.

There was a brief awkward silence, where both of us just looked down at our bare feet and blushed.

"What would you, err, like to do?" he asked, still slightly pink.

"Ah... we could, um... build a sandcastle?" I said hopelessly. I honestly didn't have a clue what I wanted to do apart from... I stopped my thoughts right there. Kissing Hikaru might have been exactly what I wanted to do, but I couldn't say that! It was only our first date.

"Sounds like fun," he smiled, gently pulling me closer to the crashing waves where the sand wasn't so dry.

As we built up the sandcastle walls, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the island we were on was. There was a jungle of various trees and plants behind us, and then the beauty of the pure beach we were on. There was the occasional shell lying around, making sure the beach wasn't too empty, and the water was a clear blue.

It was so... romantic. Ah... so that's why they'd picked here.

As Hikaru and I built up the sandcastle walls, we began chatting. Not about anything in particular, just about the club, how crappy our sandcastle was... it was just ordinary conversation.

"So, I already know about instant coffee," he joked. "But is there any other 'instant' drink you can get?"

I laughed. Typical. We go on a 'field trip' to Kyoya's family's private island, and somebody brings up instant coffee.

"Well," I began. "You can get a flavoured liquid that you just add water to, or you can get meals in a box that you just put in the microwave."

Both of us laughed. The conversation had just gotten so... random. It was great.

After adding a few shells and sticking a stick on top, our sandcastle was complete. It was a simple blob design, which we managed to hollow out and decorate with shells and sticks... in the end though, it was still crap.

"I would defiantly pay a lot for this sandcastle," I said proudly.

"I would too, but I don't think it's big enough for me to live in, so I would probably buy an expensive baby crab to put in it as well," Hikaru joked.

"Well, at least I know I don't want a career in architecture," I laughed, watching as our little sandcastle turned to rubble with a slight sea breeze.

"Agreed," he said, taking my hand again. I blushed a light pink, but didn't pull away. I liked the feel of his hand in mine. It was strong and comforting, and it seemed to fit like a jigsaw piece with mine.

Gently, the tide in front of us came up, attempting to wet our knees, which seemed to be just out of reach.

"Hey, let's go in the water," I smiled, standing up, pulling my wrap around skirt off and taking the flower out of my hair so it didn't get wet, and setting them both on the ground.

Hikaru hesitated, blushing deep scarlet as he looked at me, and then took his shirt off, placing it next to my stuff.

"Sure," he smiled, leading us into the warm water. I couldn't help but blush as I looked at him. He had a strong, masculine chest that I just wanted to run my hand along. My father would be appalled if he found out I was thinking like that though, which somehow made me want to, just while he wasn't there.

Once we got about waist deep (for me at least) we both stopped, and just looked at each other.

There was another silence between us, but it wasn't awkward. We were just staring into each other's eyes, quite happy to stay like that for the rest of our lives.

Very carefully, Hikaru wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest. We were both still pink, but I didn't care. Even if we were green with little antennas sticking out of our heads I wouldn't have cared, because I loved him.

Just as carefully, Hikaru pulled my face up from his chest, bringing my chin up so I was looking directly at his face.

Slowly, he leaned in, giving me time to pull away if I wished. My heart began thudding hard in my chest. I felt as if this would be my first kiss, and not that accidental one that happened so long ago.

Finally, our lips touched, and I felt as if I were on a cloud, floating along full of nothing but joy. It wasn't just a peck either. It was a long, passionate kiss.

Exploring this new passion inside of me didn't prove to be too difficult. I just parted my lips slightly, and let our tongues dance.

Finally, we had to pull away, but both of us were happily gasping for air when we did.

"That was..." Hikaru started, but I wasn't sure he could explain it himself.

"Amazing," I finished for him. And it was. I never imagined a kiss could be so amazing.

"Exactly," he smiled. Then suddenly, his face fell.

"Hikaru," I asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Kaoru's upset, and I don't know why," he said, clutching my hand. "All I know is that he just shed a tear, and that I think he may be hurt."

Once again, I was amazed at how close the two brothers could get. For Hikaru to be able to tell that Kaoru's crying (and possibly hurt), even from a long distance, was truly amazing.

"We better go find him," I said, patting his hand for comfort.

"Right, okay," Hikaru said, slightly distracted. We ran to shore, pulling what we left behind back on, and ran down the beach. I didn't question where we were going. I knew Hikaru knew his brothers whereabouts.


	7. Chapter 7: Kaoru's Misfortune

**Hey Guys! Sorry you had to wait two days (GASP!) for this to come out! Anyway, I am pleased to say that this chapter AND the next are in Kaoru's POV. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and I'm sorry Haruhi seems to be OOC at times (okay, well most to of the time) but to be honest, I haven't read the manga, so I don't know how she reacts when she finally realises her feelings for one of the characters (wikipedia said she kept blushing :|) so I just have to go with what other characters would do... ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to reveiw when you're done!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Kaoru's Misfortune**

**(One of only Two Chapters in Kaoru's POV)**

As I sat on my bed, I suddenly felt so alone. Hikaru was on his date, which I knew was good for him, but I don't think I ever realised how much I needed my brother.

The view from the window near the empty bed should have been enough to cheer me up, with a clear blue sky, tropical plants, and in the distance, a pure white beach. Somehow, it only made me feel more alone.

I found myself beginning to wonder what Hikaru and Haruhi were up to. I guessed they were probably walking and talking along the perfect beach, or swimming around and splashing each other with water...

I let out a heavy sigh. For the first time in my life, I envied my brother.

He now had someone else to share his life with, and that someone would probably take up most of his spare time. I had only my brother, and even he was slipping away from me. It was a harsh reality, yet I knew it would happen eventually.

"Come on Takashi!" Hunny's voice called from just outside my open bedroom door. "I wanna go to the beach!"

I found a smile creeping onto my face as Hunny and Mori began walking by my room.

"Kaoru?" Hunny asked, looking in my direction. "Are you okay?"

I found myself laughing slightly as I looked away.

"Just lonely I guess," I replied.

"Awww... Kaoru!" Hunny cried, running up and hugging me. The motion was unexpected, so it knocked me sideways, but I found myself hugging him back. It was a welcome reminder that I did have other friends besides Hikaru.

"Would you like to come down to the beach with us?" Mori asked, standing awkwardly in the doorway. I agreed instantly. I could use a little company.

The beach was surprisingly warm, and it lifted my spirits a little, but I couldn't help the dark cloud that was hanging over me. It was only really just daunting on me that Hikaru wouldn't be there with me forever. He had found love, and I was happy for him, but what was I meant to do? I had nobody to lean on anymore.

"Are you going to search for shells with us Kaoru?" Hunny asked innocently, grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him anyway. As much as I kind of wanted to be alone at that point, I couldn't help but smile as Hunny dragged me down to the sand with a spade in hand, asking Mori if he could dig far enough to end up in America.

I sat down on the sand with the third shovel, half heartedly digging through the sand for shells or anything interesting, I couldn't help but feel the dark cloud getting heavier.

Eventually, I gave up (having found only a crab and a couple of average shells) and began to watch Hunny and Mori.

They both seemed to nearly have completely forgotten about me as they dug up the sand, finding many treasures instantly and laughing, lost in their own little world. They were close like that I guess, having a brother-type relationship.

"Be careful of that crab, Mitsukuni," Mori warned, as Hunny picked it up.

"I wonder if Usa-chan would like it?" Hunny wondered out loud, picking the crab up and examining it closer. Mori and I both saw exactly what would happen before it did, and both dived to push Hunny out of the way as the crab went to nip him.

Mori's head collided with mine, but the crab managed to scrape my cheek with its nipper-things which I suddenly couldn't remember the name of.

The crab went flying from Hunny's hand, and I was left the only one injured. I was feeling dizzy, and I was pretty sure I had a huge cut on my right cheek, but I couldn't concentrate. Who knew that colliding with Mori could do _that_ to you?

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Hunny asked, and I thought I heard a few sobs, but I felt dizzy and disorientated, so his voice sounded far away, almost like a memory.

I couldn't answer. All I could do was rub my head and close my eyes, trying to clear my thoughts.

"A-Are you okay Mori?" I managed to ask as my thoughts cleared slightly.

"A lot better than you, by the looks of it," he answered, clearly not fazed at all. He was a martial arts champion. Crashing _hard_ into someone probably would have only hurt him slightly, if at all.

"I'm fine," I managed to say, opening my eyes. Everything was a lot clearer, but I still had a major headache, and the right side of my face was killing me.

"No you're not," Hunny cried. "The mean crab cut your face!"

I smiled slightly at the boyish tone in Hunny's voice. It was enough to cheer anyone up.

I put my hand up my face, just remembering the cut, and found a sticky red liquid oozing from it. It really must have been deep and long to get so much blood on my fingers.

Without realizing it, a single tear slid down my cheek. Uh oh. I'd just ruined Hikaru's date. I knew it. Hikaru and I always knew when the other person shed a tear, or was even hurt.

"Crap," I muttered.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called from the distance. I could just make out his outline, holding hands with a smaller person, who was obviously Haruhi.

"Wow, you two really are close," Hunny said, smiling slightly.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called again, sprinting towards me until he crashed into me, having let go of Haruhi's hand.

"Hikaru, what about your date?" I mumbled, trying to stop the flow of blood with my fingers. Hikaru instantly ripped a bit of his t-shirt off, scrunching it up and holding it against my face.

"You were hurt, I couldn't just leave you," he said, smiling slightly and putting his hand on my shoulder. "Now, promise me you'll never scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry Hikaru," I sighed, but still letting the tears flow. Most people thought that when we acted like this, it was just that, and act. In actual fact, Hikaru and I were like this all the time. He hated it when I was hurt, and I hated it when he was hurt.

_At least he now has Haruhi to calm him down,_ I thought with a sad smile. I really would miss these moments.


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Twin

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about all the annoying droning in Kaoru's chapters. It's just that, I've always admired Kaoru's love for his twin brother, and I just wanted to... reflect on how I imagine he felt when Haruhi entered their lives. Don't worry, next chapter there's more HikaXHaru =)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Other Twin**

**(The ONLY other chapter in Kaoru's POV)**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hikaru asked for the billionth time, sitting up in our bed next to me.

"I'm fine Hikaru," I sighed, grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Anyway, I want to forget about that right now. How was your date with Haruhi?"

Instantly, my older twin began to blush. I knew that deep down, he still wasn't fully sure what the feelings inside of him were, and he was just acting on instinct alone. At least at this point, he knew that he cared a lot for Haruhi.

"The date went great," Hikaru answered, still gripping my hand. He was clearly still thinking about what caused the date to end, making me feel extremely guilty about the large cut on my face.

"Well," I asked. "What did you do?"

He smiled at some memory, loosening his grip on my hand. He was lost in thought for a moment, and for the first time, I didn't know what he was thinking. It was strange having to wait for an answer, but I guessed that was what would happen from then on.

"Well," he laughed. "We built a shitty sandcastle, which was surprisingly Haruhi's suggestion!"

I tried to imagine Haruhi and Hikaru building a sandcastle on the beach. Sure, Haruhi and Hikaru weren't the most creative people in the world, but I would have thought that they were capable of making a half decent one at least. Too distracted with... other things I guess.

And then he said HARUHI had suggested it? She was obviously spending _way_ too much time with us. If she weren't going to date my brother, I'd swear she was becoming our non-identical triplet.

"Then we went swimming (which, again, Haruhi had suggested)."

This was when Hikaru began blushing furiously, and I knew that he was hiding something from me. I sighed, wrapping my arm around his shoulders and pulling him down to the bed.

"There's more to it than that, Hika!" I laughed watching as his face went even redder.

"No there's not Kao!" he complained. Just the way he said it gave me a hint as to what happened.

"You kissed her, didn't you?" I laughed. If I could describe the shade of red Hikaru went, then I would, but the particular shade didn't seem to have a name.

"Maybe," he said softly. I grinned. That was my brother, making his move so Haruhi stayed his forever.

But then a little sadness crept into me, though I made sure to hide it from my brother. If they were already at first kiss stage, then it wouldn't be long before my brother didn't need me anymore. The thing is, I still needed him. Who else was going to catch me when I fell? Who was going to need me when he was down?

Definitely not Hikaru. Not anymore.

We chatted a bit more, and I allowed some droning on about how great Haruhi was, before I suggested we both get some sleep

We both lay down, huddling into each other for warmth and the comfort of knowing somebody was there. I was glad to know that, for now, this wouldn't change.

I pretended to be asleep while I thought. There was a little world that Hikaru and I seemed to be encased in that moment, one which had always been there.

Once upon a time, that little world was filled with only two people; me, and Hikaru. When the Host Club came along, we began to let others in, but they were still weren't allowed complete access. They weren't allowed to know our secrets or share our jokes... Then Haruhi came, and unlocked the gate to our world completely by being the first person to tell us apart first time in our game "which one is Hikaru?"

He didn't realise it then, but that's when Hikaru first felt something for her. I admit, I felt it too, but Hikaru needed her more than I did.

While thinking, I noticed Hikaru had began snoring quietly in his sleep. He seemed happy, in his dream state, so I let my mind wander a little further into that little memory...

* * *

_We would always be the Hitachiin twins. I would always be Hikaru's other part. A doppelganger. The younger twin. I would never _just_ be Kaoru Hitachiin._

_Nobody would see any of the small differences between Hikaru and I, but in some ways, we didn't want them to. We were a whole, yet two separate pieces of the puzzle. We may have looked alike on the outside, but anyone who payed close attention to us should have been able to notice the differences._

_These particular thoughts ran through my mind as Hikaru and I stood side by side, playing the "which one is Hikaru" game with some girls after finishing our fake fight._

"_I know! The pink one is Hikaru, and the blue one is Kaoru," one of the girls said happily. I smiled at her stupidity._

"_We have a winner!" my brother and I both said, grinning. If only the girl knew how wrong she was..._

"_It's so much easier to tell you apart now," she smiled. That's when Haruhi walked past._

"_Huh, no it isn't," she said. "Today the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colours for the day, huh?"_

_I couldn't help but be shocked that someone besides my brother and I could tell us apart. We'd even switched hair colours, just to fool everybody. How could she tell which one was which still?_

_I gripped my brother's hand tightly_

Do you realise what's happened now Hikaru?_ I had thought to myself. _Up until now there have only been two groups of people; us and everyone else. But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world.

_It seemed impossible for anyone to break through our barrier, yet without even trying, Haruhi had succeeded._

_A sudden wave of different emotions filled me, which I recognised mainly as love. I was shocked that a seemingly ordinary commoner could fill me with such a feeling, but I kept my face blank to hide the fact. I wanted so badly to pursue the feeling... then I saw the look on Hikaru's face._

_On the outside, he had the same blank expression as me. Yet, just by watching his eyes following Haruhi out the door, I knew that the exact same emotions were flooding through him. Even deeper still, I could feel his confusion as he assessed these new emotions, trying to decode them but failing miserably._

_I instantly pushed my feelings aside. Hikaru had only ever had me. He needed someone else in his life so he could mature and maybe have a chance at love. I refused to pursue my emotions when they would only hurt my brother._

_

* * *

_

That was the first time I realised that I was going to lose my brother. I guessed that reminding myself of that day also reminded me that I had to let my brother go eventually.

Was I ready to? Certainly not. Did I really have a choice? No.

I closed my eyes, cuddling up close to my brother inside the sheets of the bed. Did he realise that he would have to let me go to?  
I didn't want to think about that. I would only wake Hikaru up if I let any tears escape now. I didn't want him pulling me even closer when he was finally getting his chance at a normal life. As for me, I would always be a doppelganger. The unnecessary second half. Hikaru's twin. I could never break away from that...

Not unless I found myself a Haruhi... that was unlikely though.


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast

**Authors Note: Sorry you guys aren't getting an update a day like it started out as, but I honestly have been busy with other stuff, and DEFINATLY won't be able to update once a day.**

**I have to admit, I'm proud though. I started off writing Twilight FanFictions, and since then I have grown so much when it comes to my writing! Most of my stories ended up stopping at around this time, but I already have the next chapter written and have planned three more (AT LEAST) after that!**

**As usual, constructive critism is greatly appreciated :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Breakfast**

"How did your date go yesterday Haruhi?" Hunny asked as I walked into the huge kitchen of the mansion we were staying in.

Most of the Club were wide awake and sitting around the table eating breakfast. The only ones absent were the twins.

"Great," I said with a small smile, watching with a confused expression as Tamaki found himself a corner and began moping. Kyoya, who had been having a quiet conversation with Tamaki moments before, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighed, got out a laptop and began working.

He seemed to have been the only one who didn't have a bowl of "commoner's cereal" half eaten in front of him. I couldn't help but stare at him with questions swimming in my eyes.

"He's stared a blog," Mori said with a bored tone, which wasn't unusual for him.

"Yeah, and he's putting up all the pictures he can of the host club!" Hunny said happily, hugging his bunny while he finished his cereal.

"What pictures?" I asked suddenly. Kyoya laughed.

"I had cameras hidden all over the island. The only pictures I'm not posting are of Kaoru's accident and your date, which seems to have gone well, by the way," he said, not once looking up from his computer screen. Trust Kyoya to start a blog for the Host Club when we were meant to be vacationing.

"There are pictures of Haruhi in a bathing suit?" Tamaki cried from his corner, bounding up to take a peek.

"Pervert," I muttered, walking over to the kitchen bench and preparing myself a bowl of cereal as well.

"I think Haru would look great in a bathing suit!" Hunny said, beaming. Mori grunted an agreement, making me blush.

"It does suit her," Kyoya mused, turning his computer around to show everyone a picture of me, in the water, with a bathing suit on, kissing Hikaru. It was great timing too, because I only had time for my mouth to pop open when the twins walked into the room.

"Good morning!" they said, completely oblivious to the red in my cheeks. Then Kaoru noticed the laptop and began to smirk, causing Hikaru to follow his brother's eyes and find the image on the computer as well.

I held my breath, watching slowly as he took in the fact that the entire Host Club now knew _just_ how great our date had been.

"Where, did you get that picture?" he asked softly. I knew he was about to explode. I honestly couldn't blame him. I only kept my cool because I was still _way_ too embarrassed about the bathing suit and my first kiss (with a guy) on Kyoya's laptop.

"I hid some cameras around the island to post on my blog," Kyoya said casually, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as if he were oblivious to the anger boiling up inside Hikaru, and me too once I got over the shock.

"You hid cameras around the island, and took pictures of our date?" Hikaru and I said in unison. Kaoru's had been amused, but that small comment made his face fall slightly. I was too mad to care at that point.

"It was no secret that I would hiding the cameras. I told Tamaki, and assumed he had mentioned it to you all before we came."

Tamaki. Of course. When my eyes fell on him, with the rest of the Host Club, he began to squeak out excuses.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" I asked myself.

"Tamaki!" Hunny cried.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" the twins roared.

"Mmm..." Mori grumbled.

"Why did I trust him?" Kyoya asked himself.

"I-I- Daddy didn't mean to! I told mummy he should tell you in case word didn't get out!" Tamaki stuttered, trying to find a half reasonable excuse... and failing.

"Why wouldn't you only tell Takashi and I?" Hunny said sadly, hugging his bunny close to his chest and appearing quite innocent from where I was standing.

"We know," the twins said together, although their expressions were completely different. Kaoru looked quite smug as he looked down on 'daddy', but Hikaru was red faced, clenching his fists and trying to contain his anger.

"You see, 'daddy' was going to steal the pictures from 'mummy's' computer," Kaoru said, narrowing his eyes. I ground my teeth together, closing my eyes and hoping that my natural instincts and the twin's accusations were incorrect.

"I would never do such a thing!" Tamaki cried, sounding hurt and offended. Even Hunny began glaring.

"That's not nice!" Hunny said, carefully placing his bunny on the table and standing up.

"Now you've done it," Kyoya sighed. "None of us will be able to prevent your death if Hunny attacks you."

Beads of sweat began trickling down Tamaki's face. I half wanted Hunny to attack, but then I knew what a strange and scary sight that was, so I stepped in between them.

"You know what?" I said, holding my arms out so everyone knew to hold back the attacks, just for a second. "Tamaki can do whatever he feels like. Why? Because wasting our energy pounding some stupid pervert won't do anything. I say we just completely ignore him for the rest of the trip."

I dropped my arms, grabbed my cereal, and sat down at the table. Nobody had moved yet, but eventually, they all went back to what they were meant to be doing.

Hunny was asking if there was any cake, Mori sat beside him and silently ate his breakfast, the twins were sitting either side of me (one very discreetly holding my hand, and the other talking about catching some waves later on), Kyoya went back to his blog, and Tamaki went back to moping.

The difference now was that whenever 'daddy' tried to get our attention, nobody would even acknowledge his presence. I honestly found it a strain not to laugh.

"How long before he snaps?" Hikaru asked his brother quietly. I smiled slightly to myself at the sound of his voice.

"Maybe till the end of the day, tomorrow at the most," Kaoru said, laughing quietly.

"It should be fun watching 'daddy' rocking on the ground talking to himself," I said quietly. The twins looked at me, then each other, and laughed.

"That is _diabolical_!" they grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"I must be spending _way_ too much time with you two," I smiled. Hikaru softly squeezed my hand.

"I defiantly don't mind," he whispered. I felt myself blushing furiously, especially seeing as the whole room had seemed to go quiet so they could all listen to our _private _conversation. And they thought _I_ was diabolical!


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy's Breakdown

**Authors Note: Sorry about the lateness! I always try to be one chapter ahead, and I was going through a bit of a writers block... I'm over it now, so next chapter should be up in no time! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Daddy's Breakdown**

"CRUEL FATE!" Tamaki cried to himself, sitting on the outskirts of the beach while the rest of the host club played on the sand and in the water. "Why does the world hate me so?"

The twins snickered to themselves, knee deep in the water with me, playing with a beach ball.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at the moaning of the club president, obviously annoyed at the amount of moping we had put up with for the last three days. We had all, at one stage, considered talking to him again, and then remembered his perverted mind and shoved the thought aside instantly.

"I'm not sure he can last much longer," I laughed quietly catching the ball Kaoru had just thrown at me and smiling just a bit wider when I threw the ball at Hikaru.

I probably would have been having a better time if Kyoya would let me just wear my bathers, but he insisted that I just wear shorts and t-shirt so he would had some pictures for the girls to put on the blog. Typical.

"We know," the twins stated in reply to my comment. "But we can't give up now!"

I was about to laugh and agree when Hunny and Mori walked up (well, Mori did the walking... Hunny was on his shoulders).

"Could we play?" Hunny asked from Mori's shoulders. The twins looked at each other, smirked, and walked to either side of me.

"Sure," they said together. "The more the merrier! Maybe we should get the club president to join in too!"

We all looked concerned, until Hikaru called out "KYOYA! COME PLAY WITH US!"

Tamaki, who had obviously somehow managed to overhear our conversation, went ballistic, even going as far as running up to us in the water and waving his hands in front of our faces. It didn't work though. We all kept our cool and said nothing until he walked away.

"I must admit," Kyoya said once the game began. "I never thought he'd last this long."

We all nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the game progressed, I noticed that Hikaru's eyes seemed to only be on me, even when the ball nearly hit him in the face. I couldn't help but blush and keep my eyes on him too.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only person who noticed that Hikaru was looking at me. The ball began coming to us less and less frequently, until somehow the others had ended up in their own private circle, leaving Hikaru and I just facing each other awkwardly.

Light teasing came from inside the circle as we both ended up face to face, clutching each other's hand.

"Just kiss her Hikaru!" Kaoru laughed.

"When are Hikaru and Haruhi going to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hunny asked Mori.

"Based on their growing relationship Hunny, I'd say Hikaru and Haruhi will be a couple by the end of this week, at the latest," Kyoya said with a devious smile.

"What do you recon their going to tell the regular customers?" I asked Hikaru with a slight smile, ignoring the others completely.

"Well," he said. "Whatever brings in more money for the club, seeing as it will probably be Kyoya thinking of what to say."

I laughed lightly. That sounded about right. Kyoya would spread some sort of rumour around that would bring in more guests, and therefore, more money. Nobody else would have a say in the matter.

Hikaru laughed with me, going a little pink but casually letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

That's when Tamaki finally cracked.

A river of tears fell from his cheeks, and he began running around screaming about how his little girl was going out with a demon. All we could do was stand and watch, half amused and half horrified as Tamaki ran around in circles, screaming at himself in a foreign language that none of us could recognise.

"Everything has collapsed!" he cried. "The armies are coming!"

Eventually, Hunny and Mori went ashore to hold him down, but that didn't stop the quiet ramblings Tamaki had with himself.

"Up is down, black is white, TWINS ARE EVIL!" he chanted, managing to rock backwards and forwards slightly in Hunny and Mori's tight grip. I honestly couldn't completely deny the last statement, which only made me hold back giggles.

"He's finally lost it," Kyoya sighed, pushing his glassed up the bridge of his nose and walking ashore, no longer interested in the abandoned game.

"What's he going on about anyway?" I asked bluntly, letting the twins lead me back to shore as well. Just by the smirks on their faces, I could tell they were enjoying this.

"THE SKY WILL BE ETERNALLY GREY! NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE! TWINS ARE DOMINATING THE EARTH!" our almighty _king_ roared.

Somehow, he was still struggling against the tight grips of Hunny and Mori. Why did he even bother? If anyone could break free from their grip, that person would probably be Superman on an adrenaline rush.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried the second my foot reached the sand. "DON'T DATE THAT EVIL DOPPLEGANGER! DON'T GO OUT WITH HIM! HE'S PURE EVIL!"

I felt my hand twitch at his blunt opinion, and anger boil up inside of me.

"For you information Tamaki," I said icily, halting Tamaki's rant. "I'm _not_ going out with Hikaru at this point in time, although I really wish I was, but whatever is making you act so _stupid_, just get over it. Like it or not, you're _NOT_ my father, so get the hell over it and get a life."

I couldn't believe I'd just shut Tamaki up, especially when his agonised face (which completely confused me) changed to one of complete shock. _I _didn't even know I had it in me.

"What did you really wish again Haruhi?" Kaoru asked smugly. Ah crap. Did I accidentally just say I wish I was going out with Hikaru?

I froze in my spot, suddenly feeling very numb.

"I told you that they'd be a couple soon," Kyoya whispered to Hunny. All I could do was blush furiously.

_Mum_, I thought, panicked. _What the hell have I just done?_


	11. Chapter 11: Is it Love?

**Authors Note: Yes, FINALLY! Sorry for the wait, but hopefully the next chapter (my favourite so far ^.^) will be up in 2 days time! I haven't exactly had a writers block, but I've been reading the manga online (YAY! Shame I can't find it in our school library or the local library though...) and it's been distracting me lol!**

**ALSO, could those who've read the manga confirm this for me: I read somewhere that Mori... is into guys, not girls. Is this true? I do need to know because if that's the case I have a few idea's for future chapters, but if not, I'll go with plan B (which was origionally plan A!)! Thanks, and don't forget to reveiw!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Is it Love?**

I stood there like a statue on the beach, my mind racing as I tried to answer the question Kaoru asked me without embarrassing myself further.

"Well, what I meant to say was..." I started, unable to complete the sentence. How the hell did my mouth manage to say those few dangerous words that I had tried to get my brain to block from my mind completely?

All I could do was look down sheepishly at my feet, and hope Hikaru didn't notice how red I had gone.

"Admit it Haruhi, you said you REALLY wish you were going out with Hikaru!" Kaoru teased lightly. Why was he being so pushy?

"Did she say it Takashi?" Hunny asked innocently from Mori's shoulders. Great. Now they were all going to join in this stupid teasing. Did Kaoru _really_ have to point out that one little sentence? Oh, who was I kidding? He was a Hitachiin! The more mature one or not, he still loved to tease people and play jokes on them as much as his brother!

"I think the question, Hunny, is why did she say it?" Kyoya mused, before quickly signalling for everyone to leave the scene so Hikaru and I could talk. They really did have an annoying habit of leaving me in situations like this.

But then I thought about the question more deeply. Why did I say it? What had driven me to say that small addition to my sentence in the first sentence?

Was it me unable to close my mouth in time, or was it something else?

A strange emotion began bubbling up inside of me as I peeked up to find Hikaru standing barefoot in the stand, shirtless, just staring at me in complete shock. I couldn't tell at all what he was thinking, or what this insanely strange emotion building up inside of me was, but I did know that it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

What was this strange, foreign emotion? It had never really presented itself to me before, so I couldn't really recognize it.

The best way for me to describe it was like my feelings for the immature, smart-mouth... handsome, funny, kind Hitachiin twin in front of me, only amplified intensely.

"So..." he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. "You actually _want_ to go out with me?"

My head snapped up at the question, looking straight at Hikaru. Could he honestly not tell by my insane blushing and nervousness if I actually wanted him as a boyfriend? Honestly, I thought he was smarter than that.

"Of course I do!" I said quickly, trying to smile unsuccessfully. Then I realised what I said.

Crap! Wasn't there any other thing I could have said? Why did I just say that automatically?

My hands flew straight up to my mouth. What was wrong with me that day? Why couldn't I shut my big mouth? Usually I was so _good_ at keeping my thoughts to myself.

That foreign emotion bubbled up happily inside of me again. What was it? I couldn't understand why this strange emotion made me feel so nervous, yet euphoric at the same time!

_Is it love?_ I asked myself unexpectedly. Where that idea had come from, I didn't know, but it seemed correct. Could I _really_ be in love with Hikaru Hitachiin? I thought it was just a crush!

"I'd love to," Hikaru said suddenly, breaking my train of thought. Hang on, what did he just say?

"_I'd love to."_

He... wanted to be my boyfriend? Really? The goofiest smile crept onto my face, that seemed so out of character for me, but I couldn't help it.

The foreign emotion, which I had now decided to call 'love', had completely taken over. I honestly didn't mind, especially when Hikaru walked over and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around me, making my heart thud so fast I was sure it would burst out of my chest from excitement.

"R-really?" I stumbled out. I felt so light, especially when he walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

With my face against his chest, I couldn't help but feel safe, letting myself close my eyes and simply enjoy the moment.

"I can't watch this anymore!" Tamaki cried from somewhere nearby, alerting Hikaru and I to the fact that the rest of the club were clearly spying on us.

I pulled my face from Hikaru's chest, happy to just have his arm draped around my shoulders, and glared at the so called king for ruining the moment. Trust him.

"Yay!" Hunny said, clearly not fazed by the glares Hikaru and I were dealing out. "They're a couple now Takashi! Isn't that great?"

No matter how mad I was, Hunny's cute childishness always washed it away and just made me smile.

"It's great," Mori said in his usual, bored tone. Of course, this only sent Tamaki into an even bigger tantrum, which only calmed when Kyoya placed his hand _very_ firmly on his shoulder and warned him not to be a pest.

I couldn't help but notice that, whilst all the other club members seemed pleased in a way (with the exception of Tamaki), Kaoru didn't seem as happy as the rest. He seemed almost... sad, although he did his best to mask the fact for his brother's sake.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. Hikaru narrowed his eyes when he looked at his brother, trying to decode his expression and understand what he was hiding underneath the mask.

I admit, I tried to as well, but Kaoru was so good at hiding his thoughts from outsiders, that it was like trying to read a book that was sealed inside a huge metal safe, with a huge combination that only Kaoru could remember.

"About time!" he finally said, walking over and placing an arm around his brother's shoulders, as if nothing were bothering him. We weren't stupid though. Something was upsetting Kaoru.


	12. Chapter 12: Midnight Confessions

**Authors Note: Oh wow! Chapter 12 already! Sorry for the shock some people got last chapter with my little question. I'm glad Mori _ISN'T_ gay, because me and my two other friends who are fans of the series were so upset that that was a posibility. And I'm reading the manga now too (did I mention that before), so now the character personalities should be a bit better. Haruhi might seem a bit OOC in this chapter though, but it's kinda important, because I want to focus a bit on how Hikaru and Haruhi is effecting him... There'll be maybe 2 more chapters on it after this, then Kaoru can be happy again, kay? ^.^ anyway, enjoy and reveiw!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Midnight Confessions**

That night, after a fancy dinner (that included fancy tuna!), I lay in bed, letting my thoughts wonder in hopes of sleep. Light rain pitter-pattered outside, and something about that bothered me, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

Curling myself up in the comfortable bed, I concentrated on the rain, hoping that it would lull me to sleep, only to find it gradually getting heavier, until it was pelting against the windows faster than a bullet.

"I hope there's not a storm coming," I whispered to myself, pulling the pink covers over my head and trying desperately to think about something else... anything else!

I managed to picture Hikaru's face, and that somehow managed to calm the hysteria that was building up inside of me, but when an ear-splitting crack of thunder roared through the house, followed by bright lightning so close I could feel the room vibrate.

My screams were muffled by my pillow, as I closed my eyes and coved my ears with two other pillows on the bed, trying hard to block out the sound.

The thunder howled on, load enough to wake up anyone who was still asleep, and foiling my attempts to drown it out.

I felt a familiar panic rise through me, and tears roll down my cheeks as I wished the horrible storm would go away and let me sleep peacefully.

Another bolt of lightning cracked nearby, making me literally leap from the sheets in terror. I felt my whole body shaking as I tried to clear my mind and think of a solution to the problem.

Was there anywhere in the house that I could feel safe? Even the empty wardrobe across from me in the room seemed scary as more lightning flashed outside. I made sure to muffle my screams with my hand as I thought harder.

Surely there was somewhere I could feel safe? Of course, the first thing that flashed through my mind was Hikaru, but what could he honestly do to make me feel safe? Unfortunately, I already knew the answer. Dad wasn't going to like my solution one bit.

Shakily, I stumbled out of my bed, trying to wipe my eyes as from my room and down the hall to my boyfriend's bedroom, biting my tongue to hide my whimpers as I ran.

Hikaru was sitting up in his bed with Kaoru, holding his brother in a tight embrace, only looking up when he heard me enter the room.

"Haruhi?" they asked in unison, honestly looking confused, but also sympathetic when they saw my tear filled eyes.

"Could I sleep with you?" I asked quickly, hugging myself tightly as more thunder rolled on outside. "I-I can't get to sleep in my own bed."

Of course, usually I wouldn't ask something so childish, but there was a slim chance that maybe I could last the night with Hikaru by my side.

Something clicked inside of both twins then, as if they had only just remembered something.

"Sure," Hikaru said uncertainly, patting his hand against the bed to signal for me to sit beside me.

"I'll go sleep in the other bed," Kaoru added, bracing himself to get up when more lightning crashed outside.

"N-No!" I cried. "You can stay!"

As I said this, I ran straight up to the bed and nearly literally fell right onto Hikaru. I instantly found a set of arms embracing me, and the sound of the beds other occupant going through a chest of draws.

"It's okay Haruhi," Hikaru murmured in my ear as more lightning flashed outside. "It's only thunder and lightning. It won't hurt you."

Kaoru's rummaging through the draws stopped for a brief moment until he continued on, obviously in a hurry to find something.

_CRACK!_

More lightning struck the earth with a terrible vengeance, followed by the whistling wind and roaring thunder. I clutched Hikaru tighter, somehow deluding myself into thinking that holding him would make the horrible weather disappear.

I was surprised when a separate set of hands placed some earphones in my ears, and my favourite song began playing, blocking out the thunder. I smiled, quietly thanking Kaoru and closing my eyes, allowing myself to relax in his brother's chest.

I suddenly felt safer with those arms around me, and with the music blaring through the headphones. It was almost like there was nothing for me to fear anymore.

Eventually, the song faded into nothingness as I went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke, it was still dark outside, and there was rain still dripping down the windows... but it was calm and quiet.

Somehow the earphones had managed to remove themselves from my ears, and I was enjoying the embrace I was still receiving to care that I was _sleeping in the same bed_ as the Hitachiin twins.

"Tell me what's wrong Kaoru," Hikaru said quietly, continuing on from a conversation I had apparently slept through.

"It's nothing Hikaru," Kaoru sighed from nearby. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, I kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be sleeping and oblivious to my surroundings.

"It's not nothing, I can tell," Hikaru pushed, gently adjusting his hold on me so he could face his brother.

"Just leave it alone Hikaru," Kaoru said softly. "You don't want to wake Haruhi up."

_Too late_, I thought miserably to myself. I felt like such an intruder, listening in on their conversation. I wished I would just fall back asleep and pretend I hadn't heard a thing, but it was too late for that now.

"But Kaoru-" Hikaru started, before his brother interrupted him.

"I can't tell you Hikaru."

I couldn't understand the conversation at all. Why wouldn't Kaoru talk to his brother? They were always so close! What could he possibly be hiding from Hikaru?

"Kaoru, tell me right now! I hate not knowing!"Hikaru begged.

"But it would only hurt you if I told you!" Kaoru cried.

"Please?" Hikaru said softly.

Then, there was complete silence. Neither brother knew what to say, and if it continued I thought it might be a good time to wake up. Also, my head had started to clear from the hysteria from the night before, and I was only just realising where I was and that maybe I should have gone back to my own bed.

"We know you're awake Haruhi," they both sighed softly, making my eyelids flutter open from shock.

"Sorry," I whispered moving to sit up but finding Hikaru's arms locked comfortably around me.

"It's okay," they said. Then suddenly, I sensed it. A single tear slid down Kaoru's cheek, making both Hikaru and I sit up straight in the bed and look down on the younger twin.

"What's wrong Kaoru," Hikaru and I said together with worry, but I knew that Hikaru's worry went a lot deeper than mine ever could.

Kaoru sat up slightly, looked us both right in the eye, and burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13: Hiding the Truth

**Authors Note: Oh way, unlucky 13... Ah well! One more chapter focusing on the effect this relationship is having on Kaoru, and then we'll see more sweet HikaXHaru moments :)**

**Plus, I have a little more inspiration now with another fanfic I'm reading... he he!**

**Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Hiding the Truth**

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Hikaru begged, on the verge of tears himself. He couldn't stand seeing his younger brother so sad, and it hurt him that Kaoru wouldn't tell him anything.

"I-it's nothing Hikaru," Kaoru choked, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, sitting up and forcing a smile onto his face.

I frowned, feeling out of place in this brotherly moment.

"What could be so bad that you can't tell your twin, Kaoru?" I asked, getting up from the soft, comfortable bed and looking down at my feet. I felt their eyes trailing as I walked to the doorway.

"Neither of you would understand," the young twin said. I sighed.

"I'm going back to my bed. I hope you can both sort this out," I said, keeping my expression blank. "Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, only Hikaru showed up for breakfast. I stood up instantly.  
"Did he say what was wrong?" I asked hopefully.

"He just fell back asleep and told me not to worry," Hikaru sighed, coming over and sitting beside me on one of the expensive dining chairs.

"How do you know something's wrong with Kao?" Hunny asked from across the table, his fork high in the air with a piece of cake on it. Nothing wrong with that picture.

"Haruhi got scared by the lightning last night," Kyoya explained whilst typing rapidly on his laptop. "And she decided to take refuge in Hikaru and Kaoru's room... in their bed."

I had no idea how he knew this, but instantly I began blushing and looking down at my half eaten piece of toast. Hunny dropped his fork with his cake still on it, Tamaki froze in his spot from shock, and even Mori showed slight shock. Kyoya just continued typing, probably posting on that silly blog of his.

"How do you know that Kyoya?" Hikaru asked from beside me, his expression unreadable.

"The girls wanted to see the host club members asleep. They said they'd pay big money for a picture of one of us asleep in our beds," Kyoya shrugged, not fazed at all. I was surprised that Tamaki hadn't started throwing a tantrum.

"HARUHI!" he cried, as if on cue. "WHY WOULD YOU SLEEP WITH THOSE EVIL TWINS IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT! DADDY SAYS _NO_!"

I spoke too soon.

"Sempai, I was scared and acted a little irrationally, but it got me through the storm," I sighed, no longer embarrassed and just plain annoyed.

"So, why was Kaoru crying?" Kyoya asked, ignoring his best friend completely. Before Hikaru and I could answer and tell them that he wouldn't answer, Kaoru opened the dining room door and walked in, smiling brightly like nothing was wrong.

"Hey Hikaru, why didn't you wait for me?" he asked, sitting beside his twin. Hikaru decided to play along with the charade, and it was almost like the brothers had switched roles. Hikaru was being the calm and mature twin, and Kaoru was being the more irrational twin. It didn't really make sense, but I decided to let it slide.

"By the way Haruhi, you and Hikaru were planning to go for a bit of a walk this morning, were you not?"

Do I even need to say who that was?

"Why does it still surprise me that you know everything we had planned?" I mumbled, deciding it was best not to mention the fact that Hikaru and I had cancelled that plan when we realised that something was bothering Kaoru.

"But Haruhi we cancelled-" Hikaru started, before having nearly everyone in the room silently shush him.

"I suggest you go now, while it's so nice outside. I looked at the weather for today, and it's supposed to rain again, so we'll probably be inside most of the day."

I nodded my thanks at Kyoya, took Hikaru's hand, and lead him out the door and down the hallway, explaining as I went.

"The others are going to talk to Kaoru," I said. "They're going to try and get him to think rationally."

I could sense Hikaru's shock as we got out the door and to the beach straight outside. We'd taken the front door, which had a small path leading straight to the beach rather than the back, which had thick jungle for a while, and then the beach. We'd been going out that door mostly because all the bedrooms seemed to be at the back of the huge mansion.

"Aren't you usually really bad at taking hints?" Hikaru asked as we stopped right near the path. I smiled slightly. That was the smart mouth Hikaru I knew.

"Way to be nice about it," I said sarcastically, deciding to sit down on the soft sand, seeing as my boyfriend didn't really seem to be in the mood to actually walk around. He sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders as we simply watched the wave's crash against the shore.

"I hope he's okay," Hikaru said softly after a while.

"I hope so too," I sighed, absentmindedly placing my head on his shoulder as the minutes ticked on. It wasn't really an awkward silence, more that neither of us knew what to say, so we said nothing. Eventually, a single drop of rain hit the top of my head, and Hikaru and I decided that Kaoru should be ready to talk to us now, so we made our way back inside.

"Come on Kao! Please tell us what's wrong!" Hunny said just as Hikaru and I got to the door. I silently put a finger to my lips to signal that we should be quiet and just listen for a while.

"I don't want to tell you guys! You'll just call me selfish," Kaoru mumbled, apparently giving up his fight. Hikaru's face screwed up in confusion, but he said nothing.

"Nothing that's upsetting you this much could be selfish," Tamaki said sympathetically. Mori grunted in agreement.

"You're hurting the club's reputation by being so down Kaoru. We need to know what's wrong," Kyoya said, almost sympathetically. The "you're hurting the clubs reputation by being so down" ruined it though. We heard Kaoru sigh, before it sounded like he collapsed onto his chair.

"I can't believe I'm about to admit this," he muttered.


	14. Chapter14: The Younger Twins Confessions

**Authors Note: Ahh, brotherly love! Who DOESN'T love it? Anyway, enjoy! I tried to lighten the mood with Tamaki's airheadedness (because you must admit, no matter how sad the moment, Tamaki's bound to make some stupid comment. Blonde jokes weren't around until him, I swear...)**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you all a question... or more for an oppinion really. I've planned every chapter I'm gonna have for this, but what would you think if I paired one of the Hosts... with another (and I mean apart from HikaXHaru)... Because I've also began planning a sequal, and there is one particular couple that I've come to love through Ouran, and I'd like to bring them together in the sequal (don't worry, NOT KaoruXAnotherHost. I would be devistated if I saw that)... I just wanted an opinion on how you would feel about that. Is there anyone opposed to the idea, and if so, why? Don't worry, it's just a thought at moment, so if you are against the idea, that's okay.**

**Okay, well, ENJOY, and REVEIW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: The Younger Twin's Confessions**

Hikaru and I looked at each other with grave expressions. Just the way he said he was going to admit it was sad, and it really scared us; especially Hikaru.

"You see," Kaoru explained gravely. "It's Hikaru."

Everyone in the room stayed quiet, even Tamaki, who I kind of expected to jump in and say something stupid. When Kaoru realised nobody was going to gasp and run off, he continued.

"Okay, this will sound extremely stupid and immature, but I kinda miss him."  
Of course, this statement shocked all of us, and Hunny instantly ran up and hugged Kaoru, saying how Hikaru was still here and that everything would be okay, and that he could even borrow Usa-Chan if he got lonely.

"That's not quite what I mean," Kaoru sighed.

"Well what did you mean Kaoru? I already have a fair idea of what you're talking about, but with the dummies in this club you might need to explain more," Kyoya said with what I was sure was a smirk. Kaoru laughed at this, obviously in on some joke, and Tamaki began pestering both of them and questioning why they insisted that he, Hunny and Mori were dummies! I don't know about Mori, but I have a fair idea as to why Kyoya would call the clueless king and the seemingly seven-year-old university student dummies. I had to agree, and even smiled a little.

"It's all the time he's spending with Haruhi," Kaoru explained, going serious again. I felt my eyes widen in shock at that statement, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"What's wrong with that Kao?" Hunny asked innocently. "You're not in love with Haruhi too, are you?"

Tamaki cried out in sorrow, before finding what I assumed was a fist in the side of his face, although who dealt the blow was a mystery, seeing as Hikaru and I were technically eavesdropping and shouldn't have been listening to the conversation at all.

"Of course I'm not Hunny," Kaoru sighed. "It's the fact that Hikaru is becoming his own person. I didn't expect it to hurt so much..."

I turned my head to look at Hikaru, who had a look of complete confusion on his face now. I wasn't sure if he felt guilty, or if he was just sad.

"What do you mean his own person?" Tamaki cried. "You're not _actually_ in love with your brother are you?"

Several palms were slapped against foreheads, including Hikaru's and mine, and possibly Kaoru's hand with Tamaki's face. For a king, Tono sure was dense.

"Of course he's not you moron," Kyoya sighed. "Although it is true the twins are extremely close, the twincest act is nothing but exactly that: an act."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, obviously _actually_ worried about that fact. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"So what's the problem Kaoru?" he asked.

"The problem is, my brother, who has always been there for me, seems to be... drifting away from me," Kaoru explained. "We've always been so close, and we could tell each other anything. When Haruhi came, I knew that it wouldn't last just by the way Hikaru looked at her. He didn't realise just how much he cared for her until recently, and I had been trying to prepare myself for when he would eventually not need me. Now that time has come quicker than I expected... and it hurts. I never thought it would, but it does."

Hikaru, who had my hand in his, tightened his grip. When I looked over at him again, I could see the undeniable guilt in his eyes. I felt really bad too. Everything had fallen apart for Kaoru when I had fallen for his brother.

But, even he knew that one day Hikaru would break away from being just the oldest Hitachiin twin. They couldn't be together like they were forever, and surely they had known that? Of course, having it happen so quickly was the problem, and there was nobody to blame for that apart from me.

"Hikaru does still need you Kao," Hunny said. "Haruhi can't take your place, even if she wanted to. You and Hika will always be close, no matter what. Even if Haru and Hika get married in the future and move to their own house, and even if they have adorable little babies, you will always be Hika's brother, and you'll always be there for him, and he'll always be there for you!"

Sometimes I forgot that Hunny was the older than the rest of us, but with those wise comments, it was clear that he did act his age sometimes, he just chose not too usually.

And he was right too, of course. Hikaru would always need his brother, and so would Kaoru. Even if they were only able to chat on the phone once a day in the future, they would always be close. Nothing could ever change that for them.

"He's right Kaoru," Hikaru smiled, entering the room and dragging me behind him. Only Tamaki and Kaoru looked shocked that we'd been listening in on the conversation, which wasn't really a surprise.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said, his eyes filling with tears. I let go of Hikaru's hand, allowing him to run over and hug his twin.  
"I'm sorry for being such a bad big brother, Kaoru," Hikaru said, tears filling his own eyes. It was sort of a sweet moment, although I still felt like their personalities had been switched. Wasn't Kaoru usually the mature one? I guessed that when something upset him, the brothers did switch personalities until the problem was resolved.

"You could never be a bad brother Hikaru," Kaoru sobbed. It was almost like the brotherly love act was back on... but no, what Kyoya said before wasn't quite true. Sure, Hikaru and Kaoru's "love" act was usually a hoax, but one was hurt, the other was just as concerned as he would be in the act... it wasn't always an act, and I was a little surprised Kyoya didn't know that.


	15. Chapter 15: Club Activities

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I still love it! I must warn you, there are some naughty words near the end, but it is rated T, which means it's okay! Lol that seemed hyperactive I think... Well so it some of this chapter... hehe**

**Before you read, could I ask any Mori fans to posibally read a one-shot I wrote a couple weeks back? It's a LITTLE OOC, but you might like it... ? It's called Kyoko Lake... you'll find it on my profile =)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Club Activities**

"It's raining!" Hunny cried sadly, watching the raindrops slide peacefully down the window sill. "We can't go to the beach now, can we Takashi?"

Mori seemed to grunt out an apology, letting Hunny climb on the skyscraper that was his body. I would have found it very sweet the way Mori always let his cousin ride on his back (as usual), but I was more panicked about the rain. There wasn't going to be another storm, was there? As if reading my mind, Kyoya spoke.

"Don't fret Haruhi," the Shadow King sighed. "There should be no more storms for the rest of the holiday."

Stupid Shadow King... either way, I suppose I was grateful that I wouldn't have to spend another night in the Hitachiin bedroom, no matter how comfortable those strong arms felt around me... It wasn't something I should be making a habit of.

We were all lounging about in the expensive living room, which was only three times the size of my house, with black leather sofas, a flat screen TV with some of the best movies ever made sitting on a shelf beside it, and a few fancy paintings covering the plain white walls.

"What will we do then?" Tamaki fretted, glaring at the rain as it pattered against the window. Just by the way he looked at us, I could tell he didn't like the idea of Hikaru and I sneaking off together, which was annoying because we didn't plan to anyway. Kaoru still needed his brother.

"CAKE, CAKE!" Hunny suggested, running into the next room faster than lightning and returning with a huge platter filled with three triple-decker cakes, and six more plates with tiny cupcakes placed on them.

My eyes widened as Hunny passed the cupcakes around (Mori gave me the strawberry off the top of his, saying he didn't really want it), before devouring one of the three cakes in what seemed to be a single bite.

Mori was the only one that didn't looked slightly fazed at this. Even Kyoya had his mouth open slightly.

"I'll order some more cake," he grumbled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to hide his slightly obvious shock and went back to typing away on that annoying laptop of his. I briefly wondered what happened to his little black note book of secrets, but I supposed that was lingering about somewhere as well.

"Why don't we play a game?" Hikaru asked from beside me, glancing over to his brother, who was boredly playing his DS.

"That's actually a great idea!" the king cried, not having touched his cupcake, while I had already finished mine greedily.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked suspiciously. Boyfriend or not, when a Hitachiin twin suggested playing a game it only meant trouble.

"How about an old fashioned game of hide and seek?" he grinned. Hunny leaped for joy at the idea of the game, as did the clubs president. I seriously wondered if there was something wrong with Tamaki's head sometimes.

"And how did you want to go about playing this Hikaru?" Kyoya asked, looking up from his laptop briefly with seemingly questioning eyes. We all knew better.

"Well," the twin grinned mischievously. "I was thinking that I could be 'it', and we could all just run through the house and hide like we normally would, but whoever I find first has to wear a poofy pink dress for the rest of the day. Kaoru and I brought it in case the opportunity for a bet came up at all."

"But one size wouldn't fit all!" I objected, not too keen on the idea of hide and seek with a bet behind it, especially seeing as I always seemed to blow my cover.

"We brought several," Hikaru grinned. Ah shit.

"Why in the world would you do such a thing?" Tamaki demanded.

"We knew the opportunity would arise," the mischievous twin grinned. In other words, he had already planned this.

I was surprised the younger twin wasn't backing his brother up. Surely he would have found it fun to win a bet against the Host Club as well?

Instinctively, my eyes found Kaoru, sitting on an armchair with his legs draped over the arm, beginning to smirk more than his brother. Yep. He was plotting something, without Hikaru's knowledge, based on him not backing up his brother's suggestion.

As if realising I was looking at him, Kaoru pulled his legs off the arm of the chair and looked directly at his brother. Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it in my gut.

"That idea is rat shit Hikaru," he said with a devilish grin. "I have a better one."  
A huge lump formed itself in my throat. This was bad, whatever was going on. I just knew it.

"What did you have in mind?" Hikaru asked his brother, matching his grin to hide his uncertainty.

"7 Minutes in Heaven," the evil twin glared. Beads of sweat began trickling down my face at the mention of the cursed game. I instantly felt the urge to swear. Stupid, evil twin!

"But Kao-" Hikaru started to complain, before we both found ourselves being shoved through the nearest door, which turned out to be a very small and cramped closet, face first.

I didn't have time to turn around before the door clicked shut and the lock was turned, leaving me face to face with Hikaru. Only one word escaped my lips.

"Fuck," I muttered, maybe a bit too loudly.

"MUMMY!" Tamaki cried. "HARUHI IS USING BAD WORDS BECAUSE THAT EVIL DOPPLEGANGER MADE HER MAD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TONO!" the twins cried.

"Haruhi, please suppress your inappropriate language," Kyoya said bluntly from the other side of the door. I was tempted to swear again, just to bug him, but then realised what a childish thing it was to do and pushed the thought away instantly. I had bigger things to worry about, such as how cramped the stupid closet was.


	16. Chapter 16: 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Authors Note: Ah, hello! I haven't updated in what feels like AGES! Sorry! I was going to update last night, but I had some family stuff suddenly come up...**

**Anyway, I'm going to warn you that Haruhi gets a little... out of control in this chapter. She's kinda OOC, but then she _is_ a teenager, and when hormones take over...**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16: 7 Minutes in Heaven

"This isn't funny Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, banging on the closet door. I sighed, taking the jacket I had off and placing it at my feet.

"It's no use Hikaru," I said. "We'll just have to sit here for the seven minutes."

I felt my heart beating rapidly as Hikaru turned to face me again, his golden eyes staring straight into mine, a light blush flooding both of our cheeks. I wasn't used to having so little personal space, barely being able to take a small step backwards... if I had wanted to.

Very carefully, Hikaru pushed a strand of my hair that had been covering my face away, his hand trailing down to rest on the back of my neck. My heartbeat steadily grew quicker as his skin connected with mine, leaving a spark of electricity between us.

Quite quickly, our lips met in a moment that kind of felt cliché. I loved how warm his lips felt against mine, and how natural it felt.

Hikaru parted his lips very slightly, gliding his tongue across my bottom lip and asking for entrance. My heartbeat grew faster still as I gladly opened my mouth, letting his tongue play around inside, exploring every inch whilst maintaining clear dominance.

Having never kissed like this before, I was a bit more shy in letting our tongues dance, slowing letting mine find its way into his mouth. I was acting on instinct alone, something I rarely let myself do.

My hands found themselves in Hikaru's hair, pulling him closer to me, whilst his free hand found itself in the small of my back. It was a magical moment, and I could almost see the flower petals floating around us as I closed my eyes, savouring the moment while it lasted.

I swear I heard what sounded like Tamaki whimpering from the other side of the door when we finally parted, gasping for breath. It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever done in my entire life.

"That was interesting," I mused, smiling brightly up at the most brilliant boyfriend anyone could ask for. Hikaru laughed, not moving his hands from their position... not that I wanted him to.

"Best game ever," he grinned, a mischievous look on his face now. What he was planning behind those brilliant golden eyes was a mystery to me as our lips met again, the kiss nowhere near as intimate as before... yet the reaction that it got out of me was... unexpected.

Without thinking, I found my hands pulling off his jumper off, tossing it aside, and then repeating the pattern with his t-shirt.

His lips still against mine, Hikaru opened his eyes in mild surprise, looking down curiously at me while I removed the two items of clothing, but said nothing, letting me run my hands across his now bare chest.

More whimpers came from outside of the door as I began tracing the very slight outline of Hikaru's abs, no longer thinking straight. The entire moment was clouding my mind, making me act on instinct alone. I couldn't really tell what was making me act so strangely, but I loved the feeling, allowing it to consume me completely.

"Haruhi," Hikaru asked, finally removing my lips from his with a huge smirk across his face. "What exactly are you doing?"

My finger, which was in the middle of tracing the line running down the middle of his chest, stopped where it was. Realisation suddenly swept through me, and I felt my face go extremely red as I tried to answer his question with a suitable reason, unable to come up with one. What exactly _was_ I doing?

"Um..." I said, biting my lip and cursing myself for letting go of all my self control. Thank god Hikaru had enough sense in him to stop me before we went any further than what was already happening. It was so _stupid_ of me!

"It's okay Haruhi, we all have pedo moments," Hikaru laughed. "Especially the boss."

Though I didn't exactly like the way he made me sound, I couldn't help but laugh at the immaturity of the comment. Only he could make something really awkward suddenly hilarious.

"When exactly have _you_ had a moment quite like that?" I said curiously, still smiling up at him. He blushed intensely, but kept his goofy grin upon his face.

"Well, not _physically_ like that," he grinned, taking my hand casually just as the door creaked open. I hadn't even heard it unlock.

"Have fun?" Kaoru said, grinning down on us and waggling his eyebrows, letting us out of the cramped closet.

At first, the light was almost blinding. I hadn't noticed how dark the small closet was until Hikaru and I stepped out into the brightly lit room.

Kyoya was sitting in an armchair with his little black notebook, giving the laptop a break for a moment, Hunny and Mori were sitting on the floor playing snap, and Tamaki was in the corner of the room, crying his eyes out. It was clear that the only ones that were _really_ interested in the game were Kaoru and Tamaki (although Tamaki seemed to have been interested in making sure his "little girl" was safe).

I let my hand slip from Hikaru's and sat on one of the leather couches. It was clear that the evil manipulative twins were plotting something, and I refused to be a part of it.

"Who's going next?" Kaoru asked his brother, clearly already having somebody in mind. Hikaru grinned, an evil aura seeming to form around him as he went to the sulking figure of Tamaki and throwing him into the closet. Right behind him was Kaoru, pushing the evil Shadow King after him.

My eyes widened in shock as Kyoya barked at the twins to stop being idiots as the door was pushed closed and a huge barricade was put up against it.

"HIKARU AND KAORU YOU MORONS!" Kyoya yelled, cleared annoyed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Even Mori looked slightly scared at the tone of Kyoya's voice (although it was only his eyes going a little wider).

"Now you've done it," I mumbled, half terrified. "You've pissed off the Shadow King."

Hunny hugged his bunny tightly at my obvious statement, scared to death of the insults of Kyoya, who had clearly lost his patience completely. Something must've annoyed him beforehand though to get a reaction like _that_ out of him.

"In 7 minutes!" the twins cried, happily grinning as if oblivious to Kyoya's annoyance. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my amusement at seeing Kaoru smiling happily with his brother again, instead of seeing the depressed Kaoru from earlier.

Still, while my thoughts wandered around, I couldn't help but wish my 7 minutes in heaven with Hikaru had lasted a bit longer. At least then Tamaki wouldn't be the one facing the deadly wrath of the Shadow King.

* * *

**Authors Note: Haha, yep, a SECOND authors note. LOL! I just wanted to remind you again that this fanfiction IS rated T and is allowed to have a few suggestive things in it. And as for Haruhi's OOCness, in Hikaru's words: "Everyone has a pedo moment." I sorta felt she needed to loose control a SMIDGE and that Hikaru needed to be a little more mature for a change. Don't worry, Haruhi and Hikaru return to normal for the next chapter, I pinky swear!**


	17. BONUS CHAPTER: In the Closet

**Authors Note: Do you lot feel special? I was never even going to write this chapter, but then a couple of people mentioned how awesome Kyoya's reaction inside the closet would be, and I ended up writing this BONUS chapter. It isn't chapter 17, but it is an update at least. You'll probably get chapter 17 tomorrow though xD**

* * *

**ROSES BONUS CHAPTER: In the Closet**

_In Kyoya's Eyes_

"HIKARU AND KAORU! YOU MORONS!" I yelled, what was left of my patience completely dissolved. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"In seven minutes," the twins cried, before I heard footsteps fade away into the distance. Damn those idiotic Hitachiins! I clenched my fists just at the thought of their gleeful faces, wishing so much that I could punch the two of them square in the jaw. Of course, letting my anger get the best of me was _not_ a good idea, so I just pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and leant against the closet wall.

I was suddenly aware of the heavy breathing of the other occupant of the closet, who was clearly scared out of his wits. Of course, it was Tamaki, the person I least wanted to be stuck with at the moment.

I was getting very stressed. I had previously received a phone call from my father, who told me to work hard and not make a single mess up if I wanted to be the family heir. Why? Because my oldest brother had just been proclaimed unfertile (meaning my father wanted a grandchild to carry on the legacy as well), and the brother just underneath him had been ripping the company off, stealing millions of yen for his own sake, before seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth. So, I was told to lift my game and prove myself worthy, or I would not only lose the chance of becoming the heir to my family's company, but I would be completely disowned.

It was suddenly too much stress for me, and being stuck in a closet with the obnoxious club king was _not_ the best stress reliever. Especially when, no matter how hard you tried, some part of your body was touching his. Our fingers, our shoulders, our hands... it was too close for my comfort.

"I'LL REPEAT HIKARU AND KAORU, IN CASE YOU'RE DEAF," I yelled, my fists still clenched as I attempted to keep my voice calm, yet loud enough for the stupid twins to hear me. "LET US OUT OF HERE, _NOW_, OR YOU WILL GET A SURPRISE VISIT FROM MY FAMILY'S PRIVATE POLICE FORCE!"

Even before I had finished, I felt Tamaki's hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me. I didn't bother shaking it off; knowing that I would just cause him to mope in the corner and cry about god knows what, before he began one his delusional Haruhi fantasies.

"I wouldn't bother yelling Kyoya, it'll only feed the fire," he said softly in his 'I'm the wise king' voice. It was oddly comforting, yet strange that the moron was being so calm and wise.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that when I lash out unexpectedly, that you suddenly become the calm one," I laughed, although it's only half hearted. The small space between the two of us is extremely awkward, and it is also beginning to warm up.

"What do you mean by that?" he Tamaki asked, seeming offended again, getting ready to go off to his corner. "I'm always calm."

I looked at my best friend in the darkness, his eyes looking directly into mine. He was dead set serious. My hand flew up to my mouth in an attempt to cover up the laughter that rumbled through me at the dumb statement. Tamaki, always calm? He was the most over dramatic person I knew! He couldn't be calm unless it was desperately necessary!

When he looked at me in complete confusion, my hand flew off my mouth and my laughter filled the air. How dense he really could be!

When Tamaki joined in my laughter, not really sure what he was meant to be laughing about, I heard several pairs of feet run up to the door as some of the club members most likely pressed their ears against the door, attempting to find out what was so funny. I took my chance.

"Haruhi, your debt is tripled unless you let us out," I said calmly, but I knew she heard me by the frantic cried that came from the other side of the door.

"Don't Haruhi! It hasn't been seven minutes yet," Kaoru (I _think_) said.

"And don't worry; I'll pay off your debt!" Hikaru added.

"There'll be no cake in club hours!" I said, a bit louder, in a desperate attempt to get out of the dark, cramped space. I could actually feel Tamaki's breath on my cheek, and that was very uncomfortable. I swear those twins were dead men when we got out.

"I'll just hide it from you Kyo!" Hunny said from the other side of the door. I sighed, sliding down the closet wall, deciding not to waste my energy. I'd need it to cover up the mysterious and untimely deaths of the Hitachiin brothers.

Tamaki had decided to cower in fear on the other side of the closet now, obviously deciding that I was too scary to stand next to when I was angry. He truely was wise.

"Hey, Hikaru, look!" the youngest Hitachiin called from outside the door. "It's the Shadow King's note book!"

My eyes widened instantly, forcing my ear up to the door. They wouldn't _dare_ look in my note book.

"Why, yes it is Kaoru!" Hikaru said happily. "I think we should read it, don't you?"

I counted to ten inside of my head, not feeding the fire. I would not give them that satisfaction.

"Hey look, it's today's entry!" the twins said together. "It says: Tamaki tried to steal my computer again last night, probably for photos of Haruhi. It's a good thing it is password protected, and needs facial recognition. I must do something about his perverted mind and secret love for Haruhi.

"I also got a call from my father. Apparently, my oldest brother is infertile, and therefore my father is reluctant to make him the heir. Usually I would find this great news, but when he told me about the middle brother's crimes (by which I mean him ripping off the company, which I became aware of two months back), he told me to work hard to be the heir, or he would completely disown me.

"I don't blame him, but it is added pressure I don't need. At this very moment, Kaoru has suspiciously decided to shove his brother and Haruhi into a closet. At the moment it seems to be very heated in there, which has sent Tamaki into his corner of sorrow again. Nothing unusual there.

"Blah blah blah, something about Haruhi's profits going up and Mori's going down, boring maths sums... and nothing."

Apparently, I had my hands in fists again, because I found my fingers penetrating the skin and a single drop of blood sliding down my hand. I closed my eyes, composing my expression and calming myself down, just as the closet door opened.

Seven minutes was finally up. Thank god it was over.

"Are you alright Kyoya?" Haruhi, the one who had opened the door, asked. She was half terrified. I smiled lightly, walking a little too quickly out of the dark closet and finding my eyes on the twins. There was a glare across my features that made the entire room freeze, followed by a smirk as I came up with a devious plan.

"Hunny, I will double the amount of cakes for you for the rest of the trip if you hurt the twins for me," I smiled gently, my kind eyes falling on the small boy. He smiled widely at the mention of cake, carefully leaving his bunny with Mori and chasing the twins out of the room.

"He is _evil_," Haruhi muttered. Tamaki, who had been standing next to me at the time, nodded in agreement. I only chuckled, collecting my notebook and sitting back in my chair as if nothing had ever happened.


	18. Chapter 17: The Evil Shadow King

**Authors Note: Wow, it feels like I haven't updated in aaaaaaaaaaaaages! Sorry guys! Did you enjoy the bonus chapter? I really hope so! Anyway, I decided to try to focus a bit more on my character personalities, and not let them get too OOC... although Kyoya went a BIT Tamaki-ish here... Meh, I'm sure you guys won't really care if it's a LITTLE OOC for _one_ chapter!**

**And I'm getting sad, cause' I only have 4 more chapters planned after this! It is nearing the end! :'(**

**DON'T WORRY THOUGH! I also have a sequal planned (you'll see why it won't be included in this story), so you won't miss out lol... and I better go now, or I'll bore you guys to death! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 17: The Evil Shadow King**

Once Kyoya had calmed down from being _forced_ into the small closet, we found the atmosphere to be extremely... awkward. Tamaki had fled to his room, scarred for life by being stuck in the closet with pure evil, Hunny and his other half were eating (or in Mori's case wiping off from the other's mouth) cake, and the twins were talking amongst themselves, still shaken up from being chased around the house by the National Karate Champion. That left me with time to catch up on homework.

Kyoya and I shared a table, quietly going through homework (or club finances). There wasn't much conversation between the two of us, which suited me just fine, seeing as I was beginning to work on the extended homework my teacher had given me to stay ahead.

"Smile a little Haruhi," Kyoya sighed suddenly, making me look up at him curiously. He was giving me a peculiar expression that completely confused me.

"Just because I'm always studying, doesn't mean I enjoy this work. It's hard to smile when I'm concentrating," I state bluntly, looking back at the sheet I had been doing.

"Well could you at least try? The girls have all been _begging _for good photos of you. You've been with Hikaru so much lately that it's affecting your profits. They've gone down 30%."

I didn't even look up from my work. Of course that was why he wanted me to smile. Money. I don't know why that really surprised me.

"Leave her alone Kyoya."

"She's been really-"

"Good when it comes-"

"To earning profits for-"

"The club. And besides-"

"Your black note book of death said-"

"That her profits have gone _up_, not down!" both twins said happily, finding themselves beside us at the table, arms wrapped around each other with very mischievous expressions.

"Considering the fact that she's a girl Kyo, she's done pretty well!" a happy Hunny cried, appearing on the other side of the table with Mori silently beside him.

"Speaking of which," Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, that evil glint in his eyes, clearly avoiding talk of a miscalculation. "What are we going to do about Hikaru and Haruhi being together? That is, assuming they want this relationship to go public."

I looked at Hikaru, and he looked at me. Personally, I didn't really care if we went public or not. At that point I just wanted to study in peace. He just shrugged, nodding slightly.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Kyoya said. "So the first thing we must discuss is whether or not we should announce Haruhi actually _is_ a girl."

"Well I don't care either way, so can I go back to studying now?" I begged, honestly not caring about the conversation.

"But Haruhi, you can do that on the plane!" the twins complained. I rolled my eyes.

"But Kao, Hika, you can't leave it until the last minute!" Hunny said, slightly panicked at the idea. "Even _I_ wouldn't be that silly!"

I had to force myself not to smile as I snatched my books, trying desperately to leave the room to catch up when I felt a stern hand on my shoulder.

"You're not leaving _yet_ Haruhi," the evil Shadow King smirked. "We still have much to discuss."

I winced at the darkness in his voice. I swear Kyoya got more evil every day.

"So what are we going to do to resolve this problem?" Tamaki asked, entering the room as dramatically as possible. "I personally think that Haruhi should announce to the world that she is a girl! It would be so much fun dressing her up in cute female cosplay!"

I narrowed my eyes. He did that anyway, much to my annoyance.

"But then she wouldn't be able to be a host," Hunny innocently reminded him, sending the king to tears.

"I have an idea that might suit us all," Kyoya smiled happily, his features a little too... innocent, if he ever could be. The room seemed to freeze.

Again, I attempted to make a run for it with my books, only to find the hand on my shoulder a little firmer this time.

"I say we introduce a new 'love triangle' package, making it seem like Hikaru is caught between his undying love for his younger twin, and a commoner who has also stolen his heart with pure kindness and simplicity his brother can't give him," Kyoya said. "It would be great for profits."

As expected, the Shadow King had once again found a way to profit from my misery. Did I really want to be part of some 'homosexual love triangle'? How the hell would that profit us?

Of course, the girls at Ouran _were_ complete idiots sometimes.

"What do you mean 'love triangle'? Why do I have to pretend to have to choose between my brother and my girlfriend?" Hikaru said, unsure of what his emotions should be. He was a little confused, angry, annoyed, and slightly euphoric. How did I know? Each emotion quickly crossed his features as his brain tried to find one to fit the situation.

"Because we already know that hinted homosexuality sends the girls crazy, so having someone in the club caught between two _guys_ will send the profits skyrocketing!" Kyoya beamed, seeming slightly excited by the idea of all the money we would gain from this.

"How exactly would that work, anyway Kyo?" Hunny asked, spinning around in little circles as he tried to picture it. Mori grunted as if to ask the same thing.

"Simply by doing his own brotherly love act, but having Haruhi distract him with quick side glances and pecks on the cheek, turning his attention to her," Kyoya grinned. "I even know how we could introduce it!"

Okay, somebody had given him crack, because Kyoya _never_ got this excited; not even for profits.

"B-but Kyoya!" the dramatic king cried. "Won't that draw away attention from the rest of us?"

I took my chance to grab my books and run as both kings sparked up a conversation on how to improve everybody's performance even more. I still had _so_ much studying to do, and I'd take whatever chance I got to sneak away.

Unfortunately, I missed the footsteps that trailed along behind me.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru cried as I went to open my bedroom door, completely scaring the hell out of me. "Wait up!"

I had to smile as I swivelled around to face him, barely juggling my books in the process.

"What is it Hikaru?" I smiled, pushing the handle down with my elbow and allowing us both access to the bedroom which had been assigned to me.

It was only half the size of the lounge, but it was still bigger than my house, with a king sized (or bigger) bed covered in pink, with matching silk curtains pulled to the side and held with what seemed to be golden rope. Right near the big, wide window, was a wardrobe that was easily three times the size of my massive suitcase, made of what looked like oak. There was even a desk on the other side of the room, which had massive piles of books and papers stacked onto it. Kyoya charged me a thousand yen per night for it (adding to a newly built up debt of mine).

"Nice room," Hikaru said, sitting on my perfectly made bed as I placed the books in my arms on the desk, before walking over and sitting beside him.

"It is when you can afford the cost Kyoya gives you it for," I laughed, suddenly feeling very awkward sitting beside him. That was probably thanks to the closet incident.

"So..." he said, look down awkwardly at his feet. "Do you think they're going to go along with this 'love triangle' idea of Kyoya's?"

I giggled a little. It was a good idea I _guess_. I just wasn't sure I wanted any attention from Hikaru to be... fake.


	19. Chapter 18: Interuptions

**Authors Note: This chapter, in it't own way, is a little bit like 7 Minutes in heaven. I had a heap of fun writing it though, and don't worry, it's still T-Rated! You may or may not like it though... hmmm...**

**Oh, and you'll be pleased to know that after I wrote the next chapter, I found that there was too much stuff I wanted to write for one chapter, so I'm splitting it in 2 (maybe even 3)... unless you want an absolutely HUGE, MASSIVE chapter, but then you'd be waiting a while for it... Anyway, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Interruptions

"So when you divide it by seven, you'll get your answer," I explained, helping Hikaru out with his homework. It turned out that is why he followed me to my room so I could help him with his homework, which I definitely didn't mind at all. We were laying down on our stomaches on my ridiculously huge bed for this task, seeing as it was the most comfortable option.

"Like this?" Hikaru asked, pointing at his answer to the maths problem he had been struggling with. I smiled. He had done it correctly and exactly like I taught him to.

"Perfect!" I said happily; glad to be able to help out. Smiling widely, Hikaru looked down at me, our faces only inches apart (he somehow still managed to look down at me whilst laying down...).

"Do I get a reward?" he asked, trying to cover up his embarrassment with a cheeky grin that I loved so much.

"W-we really should get back to studying," I mumbled, trying not to distract him from his work... or myself from helping him. This comment only made him pout though, until the devilish grin returned.

"Well then I want to thank you," Hikaru said, pressing his lips against mine too quickly for me to protest.

The kiss had a fiery passion, and our tongues danced to an unknown beat. It was almost like we were back in the closet, except I refused to let my stupid teenage hormones take control again, and this time, we were both lying on my _extremely_ comfortable bed.

One of my hands ended up on his neck as I was lightly pushed onto my back, still enchanted by the kiss as it began to get out of control again. The difference was that Hikaru was the one leading. I was his prisoner, bound down by my selfish desires as the homework was carelessly kicked off the bed.

Hormones: 2, Me: 0.

This time, it was Hikaru's hands snaking their way across my stomach as he went to pull my top off. Everything inside of me screamed _bad idea_, but I wasn't listening to myself anymore. I shouldn't really have felt so annoyed when Hunny waltzed in the room with his bunny, closely followed by Mori, not even bothering to knock.

I swear I saw Hunny flash a mischievous "I did that on purpose" grin, but it could have just been the light, seeing as he went back to his bubbly, childish self almost straight away.

Obviously embarrassed, Hikaru quickly crawled off me, his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet that was similar to the colour I was as I did up the few buttons he had managed to undo before we were interrupted. Our hair was still completely messy though, and that made it completely obvious that we hadn't just been studying. Damn it!

"Did we interrupt on something?" Mori asked in his usual tone, but I detected a hint of... smugness? Oh god, had the world gone mad? Mori, being SMUG? That was like Kyoya giving away money without gaining something from it: It would _never_ happen.

"Takashi, why was Hikaru trying to take Haruhi's top off?" Hunny asked innocently, like a clueless child. "Was she getting hot and needed to cool down?"

Unless Mitsukuni Haninozuka was completely oblivious, he had just made a smart-ass joke. As much as I tried to be mad, I just found my face flushing even more. I could only feel ashamed and embarrassed. Besides, by the looks of him, Hikaru was already angry enough for the both of us.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked angrily, trying to keep the ice from his voice, but failing miserably.

"We wanted Haru to come and look at some rock pools with us!" Hunny said sweetly. "Besides, Takashi and I haven't spent _any_ time with her this entire trip!"

"That will _have_ to wait!" Tamaki said, appearing at the doorway in a flash, his eyes closed as he created a 'princely' moment. "I would like to spend some father-daughter time with daddy's little girl!"

"No," I said bluntly, watching as he opened his eyes to find Hikaru and I, sitting on my bed, _together_. He could put two and two together.

"YOU EVIL DOPPLEGANGER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!" Tamaki cried, appearing in a blur beside Hikaru and shaking him angrily, tears running down his cheeks.

"What's going on here?" Kaoru asked, appearing in the doorway from the living room. By the looks of his expression, he already knew and had been listening in.

"I believe the pictures we got here will send the girls crazy, thanks guys," Kyoya smiled, appearing beside Mori.

I felt my blood boiling. Since when was it okay to enter somebody's room without _any_ kind of warning. For all they knew, I could have been changing! I could have been picking out a bra for tomorrow! I could have been doing _anything_! And Kyoya with his evil pictures... he was lucky I didn't go and snap his computer in half.

"Get, out," I said icily, interrupting some stupid monologue the king had started. The entire club turned to stare at me, but I completely ignored them.

"Get out. Now," I repeated. "My room is for _me_ and _invited_ guests only."

"But-" Tamaki started. The glare I gave him was enough to stop him in his tracks, and make _everyone_ guiltily walk from the room, including Hikaru.

I stopped Hikaru in his tracks though; taking his hand and making him turn around as the others left.

"Sorry," I whispered, before letting him disappear out the door. No doubt Tamaki would have dragged him out anyway.

I cursed myself for letting Hikaru get as far as he did, but I truly was sorry. I enjoyed the spark of electricity that flowed between us when he held my hand, and the way his lips moved in perfect time with mine...

Of course, with the Host Club around, I shouldn't let my emotions go so crazy, but I couldn't help but crave another moment like that. Just one more time, a moment of pure bliss... Of course, I wouldn't let it ever get that far again, but just the fiery passion of the kiss was more than enough for me.


	20. Chapter 19: The Last Day Pt1

**Authors Note: I already know some of you won't like 'insucure Haruhi' in this chapter, but I figured that every girl has a moment like that, INCLUDING Haruhi. There will be four 'the last day' chapters at this stage, because I wanted to cover the WHOLE day. I have everything planned out. =)Anyway, enjoy this little chapter. **

**Oh, and can any of the people that read the manga tell me why people like Kaoru and Mei as a couple so much? I honestly find her EXTREMELY annoying... off topic, but anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: The Last Day (Pt1)**

I blinked at the sudden brightness of my bedroom as curtains were opened, bunny's were shoved in my face and people yelled at me to wake up. It was apparent that (almost) the entire club was in my room, demanding attention I was too sleepy to give.

"Haru, come on! Usa-Chan and I wanna go to the rock pools today!" a hyperactive Hunny asked, climbing on my bed and coming right up to my face as I opened one eye.

"Darling daughter, you simply _must_ wake up! It is our last whole day on this island paradise! You can't waist the day away _sleeping_!" a very excited Tamaki beamed, jumping onto my bed and sitting beside me, seeming as hyperactive as Hunny. I groaned. Sleep was clearly out of my reach now.

"Yeah Haru! Sleeping is fun, especially when you have dreams about Usa-Chan feeding you the yummiest cake you can think of, but we need to wake up to have fun too!" Hunny said cutely, apparently telling me about the strange dream he had last night. My own dream had simply been a memory of mine from when I was a child, although which memory evaded me, meaning I had forgotten and was nearly fully awake.

"Why me?" I grumbled, sitting up in the far too comfortable bed and rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"C'mon Haruhi, don't be such a Kyoya!" the devilish twins said together, standing at the end of the bed with their arms wrapped around each other in a way that made them look like a mirror.

Then everyone in the room noticed what I was wearing: A loose, bright pink pyjama top lined with black for the straps and the bottom of it, and matching bottoms (which they couldn't see at the time, seeing as I was still half in bed). Unfortunately, I made the mistake of letting my dad help me pack my suitcase, leaving me with nothing but extremely girly pyjamas, the occasional dress or skirt, and a lot of pink. I wasn't really in favour of it, seeing as it was pretty... revealing?

Hikaru and Tamaki blushed at the sight, whilst the rest just smiled and gave me a thumbs up, saying it was pretty cute.

"Guys, if you want me to get up so badly, could you please leave so I can have a shower and get out of these pyjamas?" I asked, letting out a sigh as they all saluted me before leaving, apparently going to wake Kyoya next. I couldn't believe they'd be so stupid.

Somehow though, the exception to the saluting and leaving was my amazing boyfriend, who stayed where he was, still blushing furiously. It took him a moment to realise that we were alone, which made him bow in apology.

"Sorry Haruhi, I'll go too," Hikaru said, rather bluntly. I sighed.

"I wouldn't. They're going to wake up Kyoya, and even _I_ know that is a really bad idea," I said, getting out of the bed and walking over towards him.

"You have a good point there," he sighed, looking down at me as I came up to him.

"Just stay here for now. I'll get changed in the bathroom," I smiled, getting up on the tips of my toes so I could press my lips against his.

"Are you sure?" Hikaru mumbled against my lips, his expression weary. I sighed, breaking the kiss and looking up at him.

"Hikaru, do you know how upset I would be if my boyfriend died because he helped the rest of the idiots in our club wake up the devil?" I asked, shuddering as I imagined the ice cold glare that would put Kasanoda to shame that the Shadow King would give the others. I almost pitied them, until I remembered that it was their idiocy that was the cause.

"Good point," he laughed, just as we heard a couple of screams from down the hall. The devil had awoken.

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of the host club idiots before I walked over to my suitcase (which I had repacked the night before), grabbing my essentials and heading into the bathroom placed to the side of my room.

Once I had closed and locked the bathroom door, I proceeded to strip, shower, dress, brush my teeth and do my hair, just like any normal person.

I was wearing simple khaki shorts, white thongs and a black short sleaved button up shirt.

Usually I would be fine with this, but looking at my reflection in the mirror and hearing Hikaru just outside the door, I suddenly became paranoid, fixing my hair again and again, and trying to find a way to make my commoners clothing look 60,000 yen more expensive.

Hikaru was the son of a major fashion designer. Would my commoners clothing and hair attract him in the slightest? Surely he had been to fashion shows, and seen the expensive hair and clothing of young models, who were clearly better looking than me! They would have curves in all the right places, and _much_ bigger breasts than my flat-board of a chest! How could anyone find me attractive after seeing the pure beauty of those other women? Did Hikaru find me attractive at all?

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked from the other side of the door, startling me with his light knocking. "Are you okay? You've been in there a while."

I took a deep breath, fixing my hair one last time before unlocking the door and opening it, plastering a smile onto my face and shoving such pessimist thoughts from my head. I had no idea what had gotten me in such a state of paranoia, but I didn't plan on it happening again.

"Sorry Hikaru, I just took a little longer than I expected, that's all," I said, only just having time for him to take my hand before the others all waltzed back into my room, followed by a very nasty looking Kyoya, who had a glare that would freeze an army placed on his face.

"Are you ready Haruhi? Daddy's going to take you all to the rock pools, then we will have a sand castle building contest! Doesn't that sound fun?" the annoying club president asked happily. I sighed, deciding it was best not to protest Tamaki's idiotic ideas and to just play along.

"You will pay for this _daddy_," Kyoya hissed, clearly not fully woken up yet. Those words and that face had to be the single most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life.


	21. Chapter 20: The Last Day Pt2

**Authors Note: I'm sorry about the wait on this one guys! Being Christmas, it's been pretty busy. I honestly don't like this chapter, it's mainly a filler. I prefer the next two chapters though (22 is my fave by FAR!). So, enjoy and be good, and I'll give you **IMAGINARY** cookies =)**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Last Day (Pt2)

I couldn't believe Mori actually did what Tamaki asked. I couldn't believe that he had lifted me over one shoulder and Hikaru over the other, and taken _both_ of us, against our will, down to the rock pools Hunny had been talking about earlier. Since when did Mori do what Tamaki said anyway? It just wasn't fair!

Still, once I was set down with my hand safely in Hikaru's, the rock pools weren't so bad. There were all types of small fish swimming around, crabs wandering around minding their own business... it was peaceful, I guess.

There was one particular fish I was watching though. It was fairly small, and I had to sit on my knees and lean over the edge to see it properly. It was light blue, with scales that were really shiny.

The fish seemed to notice my presence, and decided to hide from the possible enemy in a piece of seaweed.

I honestly don't know why the fish caught my attention. It was, after all, just a fish. All it did was swim around, eating occasionally and (assuming this was a baby fish) mate when it became an adult. There wasn't anything special about it.

Still, when it finally came back from its hiding spot in the seaweed and began swimming around, I couldn't take my eyes off it. The way it swam around was almost like a dance, an impossible pattern to unheard music. It was... nice.

"HARUHI! Come look at what daddy found!" Tamaki cried from the rock pool closest to where Hikaru, Kaoru and I were standing. I looked up from the pretty blue fish to see the host club king, prancing around with a HUGE crab in his hands. The crab _wasn't_ happy. In fact, it looked _beyond_ irritated.

I never claimed to be psychic, but I could see pain very soon in Tamaki's future.

"Boss," the twins said uneasily. "That crab looks ready to KILL. You might wanna put him down."

The crab raised its nippers, emphasising the comment

"They're right Tama," Hunny said in his innocent little voice. "That crab looks really mad, like somebody stole his Usa-Chan!"

Like somebody stole his _Usa-Chan_? Not many people would get mad about that... although I suppose Hunny would lash out and karate chop whoever _did_ steal Usa-Chan in half.

On second thoughts, maybe that was a good comparison.

"REDICULUS! All animals love me like I'm one of their own!" Tamaki cried proudly. "In fact, I'm sure that if I really wanted to, I could swim with a shark and still be loved! I could be Tamaki Souh, SHARK TAMER!"

Tamaki the _shark_ tamer. I would LOVE to see that. I'm sure the shark would be just annoyed as the rest of us.

"Tamaki," Mori warned as the king started prancing around with the poor crab. Still Tamaki didn't listen.

"I think this crab needs a name, so he can at least be the equal of a commoner!" Tamaki declared, not realising how mad my expression became.

"Tamaki," I growled, but I was not heard. The king was _still_ prancing around with that crab.

"I know! I shall call him Mr. Monster! He won't be equal to me, who has been touched by god to create this perfect face, but-"

Before Tamaki could finish his ridiculous rant about himself, the crab angrily nipped his nose. I couldn't be sure if I heard a _crack_ over Tamaki's loud yelp of pain as he tossed the crab back into the water, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held his nose in his hands, a slight trickle of blood trailing down his arm.

We all just stood there for a moment as Tamaki examined his bloodstained hands. His nose wasn't broken at least. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Boss, you're-"

"An idiot!" they both said between fits of laughter. Tamaki, who had been in shock until that moment, began to run up to his best friend in tears.

"MUMMY! THAT CRAB IS SO MEAN!" he cried, attempting to gain sympathy Kyoya.

The evil Shadow King looked down at his best friend who had began to hug him, rolled his eyes, and shoved Tamaki off him so hard that he fell into the same rock pool he had just tossed the huge crab into.

There were more yelps of pain as the clueless _king_ leaped from the water, dripping wet. I swear to god that Kyoya did that purposely, although there was no real proof of that.

"Are you okay Tama?" Hunny asked, the only one who actually seemed to be offering any sympathy. "Would you like to hold Usa-Chan?"

"The Shadow King-"

"Get's his revenge!" Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, actually rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, checked to see if Tamaki had gotten any blood on him, and then just smirked evilly.

"Is your nose broken?" Mori asked quietly. Tamaki shook his head, tears still falling from his dripping wet face (because I'm sure they _were_ tears).

"Would have served you right if it had of been," I muttered, going and sitting on a nearby rock. Honestly, the idiocy of Tamaki was never ending.

I zoned out after that, my mind wandering to the _huge_ amount of grocery shopping I would have to do when I got home. No doubt my father had been eating take-out meals in my absence. I wondered briefly what he would do when I moved out when I was an adult? Would he learn to cook, or would I have to make him some microwave meals every week?

I fell back into the present when Hikaru grabbed my hand.

"Are you coming Haruhi?" he asked, pointing towards the others who were all heading off towards the actual beach (with the exception of Tamaki and Mori. I assumed that Mori had taken Tamaki to treat his wounds).

"Oh, right," I laughed. "Sorry."

I thought back to what Tamaki said before I was dragged here.

"_Are you ready Haruhi? Daddy's going to take you all to the rock pools, then we will have a sand castle building contest! Doesn't that sound fun?"_

So the next thing on our agenda was a sand castle building contest? I remembered the sand castle Hikaru and I had made when we first got here, and sighed. Was this all _really_ necessary? I would just get laughed at for my poor sand castle building skills.

I guess it _was_ the Host Club I was talking about.


	22. Chapter 21: The Last Day Pt3

**Authors Note: Well, it's not cookies, but it's _2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY_! Don't you feel special? I decided to make it up to you guys and post this one now aswell, seeing as I'm already writing chapter 23. This one isn't as much of a filler, but I guess it still counts as that. I missed out a couple of bits, but they aren't nessisary to the actual plot, so I wouldn't worry. Besides, the next chapter fills you in completely, and is definatly _not_ a filler!**

**Now, I have two requests! 1: Could you guys please look through my profile and veiw my youtube video? Lol it's Ouran, and it's a MoriXHaruhi vid, seeing as that fanbase seems to be small (especially in video form). The other one is it just pick a letter: A, B, or C. That's all. I have three different ideas for the sequal (which I am NOT giving away lol), and so I've labelled them A B and C. I'll only tell you that ONE includes character death, ONE includes an OC as a main, and ONE includes KaoXHostClubMember (that ISN'T Haruhi or Hikaru o.O). I'm not telling you the order either, so just vote, kay?**

**As always, R&R**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Last Day Pt3

I should have expected this. I mean, seriously? Who has a sandcastle building contest and then hires PROFESSIONALS to do the work for them?

I seriously hate rich kids.

Tamaki had already built a sandcastle with a medieval theme that was easily twice my size, with flags and even a moat!

Hunny and Mori had gone for the classic mound of sand, decorated with shells and seaweed that still made it look professional.

Even Hikaru and Kaoru were cheating, making a sand runway (which was, of course, life size).

I at least did my own work, even if my sandcastle did look like a blob with a couple of seashells stuck into it...

I was only doing this because Kyoya made me though. I swear one day I will get my revenge on him.

"Haruhi?" a cold, dark, evil voice asked from behind me. Speak of the devil.

"What do you want Kyoya?" I groaned, turning to face the Shadow King with my most sarcastic smile.

"No need to be rude," he grinned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a smirk. "And I was simply going to ask what you are trying to achieve with that blob of sand?"

I rolled my eyes, deciding not to snap at him and answer him with a question.

"Why do I even have to participate and not you?" I asked, watching Kyoya open his mouth to answer, only to be dragged off by Tamaki, claiming that 'mummy' had to help 'daddy' with his sandcastle. I'm pretty sure my debt was raised.

I went back to building my... blob, aiming on trying to actually make it the shape of something. Either my sand was too wet, or I had no artistic talent. I had a feeling it was both, based on my stupid blob.

"I give up," I sighed, walking over to where the twins were building their runway.

"Haruhi?" they asked in unison as I walked between them. They had been looking at a blueprint with safety helmets on. Damn these rich kids.

"My sandcastle was a blob, so I gave up," I shrugged, putting on one of the construction helmets that was handed to me. Hikaru put his arm around me, laughing with his brother as I pointed out my blob.

"Ha-ru-hi!" Kaoru said, each gap signalling an outburst of giggles. "What- is- that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"_THAT_, is a _real_ sandcastle," I said, slightly annoyed that they were laughing at my artistic talent... oh god, I was beginning to sound like Tamaki!

"No offense Haruhi," Hikaru said, containing his laughter for the moment. "But that isn't a sandcastle."

I slapped his arm, about to tell him to stop being an idiot and to actually _play by the rules_, but it was that moment Tamaki chose to steal the twins away and leave me standing there by myself.

"Sure, take away my boyfriend and best friend! I don't mind," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as Tamaki looked over at me in alarm, while Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise at my new title for him.

"B-But isn't _daddy_ your best friend?" Tamaki asked with tears in his eyes. Fake ones, of course. I crossed my arms.

"No," I said bluntly, making the twins snicker as they appeared either side of me.

"Don't you have a sandcastle to build boss?" Hikaru asked, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah, you don't want Kyoya to take over do you?" Kaoru added, pointing to Tamaki's medieval sandcastle, where Kyoya was shouting out instructions to a big construction truck.

"Damn rich kids," I mumbled.

"MUMMY! DON'T START WITHOUT ME!" Tamaki cried, running over to Kyoya like a big idiot and pulling him into a huge hug.

"Well, he's dead," the twins said together. I smiled slightly.

"No," I replied. "He's just an idiot."

Both twins nodded in agreement, before silently going back to their sandcastle. I just stood there for a while, having to admit that _even though_ they had used professional builders to build it, Hikaru and Kaoru's sandcastle was quite spectacular.

"HARU!" Hunny cried from behind me, making me jump ten feet in the air, only for me to be caught by Mori just before I hit the ground.

"Yes Hunny?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock as the tall Morinozuka boy set me down.

"Are you the judge? I don't think you're helping Hika and Kao, and I can't see any other sandcastle's besides Tama and Kyo's!" the small third year beamed. My eyes swerved to my blob, then back to Hunny.

"I guess I am," I sighed, making Hunny bounce up and down for excitement. Mori had to calm him down when he started hugging me _really_ tightly.

"Haruhi's judging?" Tamaki asked, joining the three of us in seconds, making his puppy dog eyes.

"Well this should be interesting," Kyoya smiled, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Haruhi's _judging_?" Hikaru and Kaoru cried, bouncing over to pull me into a hug.

"I can't _wait_ to hear the results," Hikaru said seductively in my ear. I felt my cheeks go slightly pink.

"I think we'll celebrate with fancy tuna, best friend," Kaoru said in my other ear. I actually began to drool.

"BUT DADDY WILL GIVE HARUHI FANCY TUNA EITHER WAY!" Tamaki cried.

"U-Usa-Chan will be upset if we don't win," Hunny said with tears in his eyes.

I looked at them all. Bribery? Really?

What's worse is it was working!

"Kyoya," I said quietly. All eyes fell on me.

"Yes Haruhi?" the Shadow King asked.

"Is there any fancy tuna inside?" I asked, putting on a poker face. He nodded, and my eyes went wide. There was a _clear_ winner then!

"HIKARU AND KAORU WIN!" I said happily, gaining an affectionate hug from my boyfriend and my best friend. Hunny began to cry, Tamaki fell to dust in the sand, and Kyoya just said it was predictable.

"H-Haru? How could you do this to me?" Hunny whimpered. I leant down slightly to give him a hug, slightly surprised at how he was now up to my nose in height.

"Would cake make it better?" I asked with a soft smile. The loli-boy's eyes lit up in excitement as he nodded. Well that was easy to fix.


	23. Chapter 22: The Last DayPt4

**Authors Note: I'm going to remind you all that this fanfiction IS rated T and is allowed to have some sexual refferences, and also say that there are officially 1 and a half chapters left! *sob* **

**And then I think I might post them all, PLUS the sequel tonight. GASP! You lucky buggers xD**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Last Day Pt4

I never realised how late it was until I felt myself be dragged off to the dining room, where a multi-cultural feast had been prepared.

There was Chinese sweat and sour pork, _genuine_ French fries, pizza's, rice, hot dogs (something Tamaki and the twins apparently ordered for the "American Commoner" experience), and my personal favourite, fancy tuna!

Seeing as it was serve yourself, I piled every piece of tuna onto my plate (seeing as nobody else seemed to want any). Mori went for the pork and some rice, the twins and Tamaki went for _everything_ (except my tuna!), Kyoya was eating the fries with chopsticks, and Hunny was crying because someone had killed an innocent 'doggy' to make the hot dogs.

"Hunny, you do realise that they aren't _really_ made from dogs, right?" Hikaru asked from my right side.

"Yeah, that would be really gross," Kaoru said from my left. I was too busy stuffing my face to comfort him.

"Are they telling me the truth Takashi?" Hunny asked, the tears on his cheeks drying. "Are there no dogs in the 'hot dogs'?"

"Mm," Mori nodded, making the young boy beam. Hunny then proceeded to take a hot dog and a pizza.

By then, half the fancy tuna had disappeared off my plate. Tamaki was cringing with every bite I took.

"D-Don't you think you've had enough Haruhi?" he asked, his skin glowing red because he neglected to put on sunscreen today. He wasn't the only one either.

Mori had been so paranoid about Hunny not getting burnt that he had neglected his back from the substance and therefore, got burnt. Kaoru had also gotten burnt on his shoulders, and Kyoya's nose was a little red too.

Whilst thinking through the people who had neglected the sunscreen, I kept chewing my tuna, an obvious answer to Tamaki's question. When there was fancy tuna involved, I'd _never_ have enough.

Looking up from my nearly empty plate, I noticed that everybody was staring at me while I ate the food of my dreams.

"Is there a problem?" I asked after swallowing a mouthful.

"Haruhi, you've nearly eaten all the fancy tuna," Hikaru said softly.

"Yeah, Haru! No normal person can eat that much!" Hunny said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have _no_ room to talk," I scoffed, thinking back to when Hunny had eaten _three_ triple-decker cakes, then complained that he was _still_ hungry. Mori nodded in agreement, whilst Hunny just looked clueless, as always.

Then, quite suddenly, my plate was empty. I frowned. Surely I hadn't finished _already_?

The club sat there, gawking at me like I was a circus freak. I honestly didn't know what the big deal was, it was just fancy-

I suddenly felt my stomach complain from being fed too much, and the nausea kicked in.

"I-I'm going to excuse myself," I stuttered, pushing the chair to the ground and running out the door with one hand over my mouth and the other over my stomach.

"YOU DON'T THINK THAT EVIL DOPPLEGANGER GOT HER PREGNANT DO YOU?" was the last thing I heard Tamaki scream before I ran into the private bathroom in my bedroom.

I locked the door and pulled up the toilet seat, just as chunks flew from my mouth and nose with a horrible sound. It was loud, and I could tell that just because it rang through my head... or was that the ringing in my ears?

Just when I thought it was over, more chunks dripped from my nose and exploded from my mouth, dirtying the once clean toilet a fair amount more.

Once it was over, I rested my head against the toilet seat, cooling down my burning forehead. The back of my throat and nose was burning from the after taste alone, and it took a while for the nausea to fade, but once it did, I made a quick attempt to clean the toilet, and then proceeded to the sink to brush away the horrible taste that still lingered in my mouth.

"Haruhi?" a voice asked from the other side of my door. "Are you okay?"

Hikaru, of course, had apparently followed me out of the dining room to hear me vomit in the toilet. Great. That was a really attractive thought.

Once I was sure that my breath smelt of peppermint and _not_ of vomit, I unlocked the bathroom door and was greeted with a hug from the best boyfriend in the world.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "That sounded _nasty_."

I nodded once, allowing him to lead me over to my very comfortable bed. I sighed when I realised that it would be my last night sleeping on it. Tomorrow night I would be sleeping in my own bed again, much to my dismay.

I felt arms wrap around me lightly, and I carefully tilted my head so lips could meet. Our kiss was soft, gentle... It was different from the previous ones. Our last few kisses had been desperate, fiery. There were tongues dancing a complicated tango that would take years to master, and hands roaming to places where they _maybe_ shouldn't have been exploring.

This kiss was slow, passionate and uncertain. Neither of us knew where it would take us, which made the dance our tongues did more like a slow waltz, still in rhythm but not a daring one.

I didn't realise I'd closed my eyes until I was pushed lightly onto the bed, my eyes swivelling to the door as if knowing it would open at any moment. Instead, Hikaru's lips released themselves from mine and went to my ear.

"It's locked."

Those two words both scared and thrilled me. They caused both reactions for the same reason: Hikaru was in the room.

I was scared because I knew that maybe tonight we would take it one step further, and that was uncharted territory for me, but I was thrilled for the same reason.

When our lips met again, the kiss was more passionate, more demanding, and yet it was still as soft and gentle as ever.

We were both uncertain now. Did he want this? Did I want this?

Cautiously, Hikaru grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, looking at me for any sign of resistance. When I didn't refuse, our kiss broke for an agonizing few seconds as my t-shirt was discarded, closely followed by his.

My fingers traced his chest, circling his belly button for a moment while he played with my stomach, searching for ways to make me shudder in delight. Whilst this was happening, our kiss grew wilder, the dance our tongues were dancing changing to a desperate fight for dominance, which was quickly won by the little devil in front of me.

When hands slithered up my back and my bra was unhooked, I found myself glad that neither one of us would back out. Tonight, we wouldn't be interrupted.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: Haha, I have to say that my favourite line this chapter, is "You do realise they aren't _really_ made from dogs, right?" Haha I just had to slip that in there xD**


	24. Chapter 23: AGAIN WITH THE BATHROOM!

**Authors Note: I decided in this chapter that the sexual tension between Hikaru and Haruhi should be abolished after... well, you know... at least for now! I have a heap of people to thank in the next half chapter, but I'm going to thank you all for the reveiws ect. I've gotten up until now.**

**I've had (this is my stat info):**

**46 Faves (EEP! 46 people love my story!)**

**53 Alerts (53 people wanted more! Double EEP!)**

**135 Reviews (and counting! TRIPPLE EEP!)**

**And a grand total of *drum roll*... 8,608 hits... holy crap!**

**I'm gonna cry when I write the thankyou list (which will probably be tonight). I swear I will, because I love you guys so much! To have 53 people constantly reading my story truely is an honor. I'm seriously gonna cry when I post the next chapter, because I'm not sure if all of you will read the sequal! :'(**

**Okay, I'm going to leave it here and post the thankyou's next half chapter (and don't worry, I will have the sequal posted at the same time). Again, I LOVE you guys, and hope you'll all read on until with the sequel :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: AGAIN WITH THE BATHROOM?

"So what were you two up to last night?" Kaoru teased as we boarded the private jet. "Hikaru didn't join me in bed."

I blushed furiously, remembering the amazing night I had and how much Kaoru would tease us about it in the future.

Tamaki had already found himself a corner to sulk in, and Kyoya (to my surprise) was next to him. Hunny was already asleep on Mori's shoulder, mumbling some nonsense about Tamaki the rabbit needing to get a life and just eat cake (making Tamaki cry even more).

I sat between Hikaru and Kaoru, one clutching my hand and the other asking embarrassing questions (like did we break the bed?).

When the plane took off through, I suddenly had a very back feeling. Kaoru was smirking, and last time he did that-

"I have an idea!" the evil twin smirked. Ah crap. He was thinking again.

"_NO!_" I nearly shouted, glaring at him before realising that the plane had already taken off, and that we were already high in the sky. How did that happen so quickly?

"You don't even know what my idea was!" Kaoru pouted.

"Last time we went along with one of your ideas when you were smirking like _that_," I said. "Hikaru and I were locked in a closet."

Kaoru grinned even wider. Oh no. Hikaru could sense it to. Kaoru's eyes kept flickering over towards the bathroom.

The seat belt light flickered off on the plane, and Kaoru took his chance, unbuckling all _three_ seat belts, and proceeding to shove both of us towards the bathroom door.

"NO!" I shouted.

"KAORU, THIS IS OLD!" Hikaru complained.

"Don't be too loud," Kyoya warned. "You'll wake Hunny, and all _three_ of you will get it."

This startled Hikaru and long enough for the door to be opened, and us shoved inside. We didn't even have time to turn around before the door clicked shut.

"Only seven minutes guys don't worry!" Kaoru said, but his voice was muffled by the _locked_ door in front of us. I swear sometimes I could kill him.

We must've been on the same aeroplane, because the bathroom was identical to the one three weeks ago that brought Hikaru and I together in the first place. A strong feeling of déjà vu came over me when I realised that.

We didn't even bother knocking and demanding to be let out this time. It was just a waste of energy.

"I thought Kaoru was the _nice_ twin," I mumbled. Hikaru gave me a funny look.

"What do you me, the _nice_ twin?" he asked, mocking hurt on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly," I said. "You're a lot louder than Kaoru, and Kaoru's better at keeping his emotions in check. Still, it seems that Kaoru doesn't need you to be a devil."

Hikaru looked at me for a moment, his expression unreadable. Had I said too much? Maybe I should have kept my thoughts to myself.

"I guess you're right," he sighed after an agonizing silence. He still looked troubled though.

I walked over, lacing my fingers with his, and giving him an assuring kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, he still needs you," I promised.

"How did you know I was worried about that?" Hikaru asked, looking down at me in surprise.

"I just know these things," I smiled. "Shouldn't you know that by now?"

He laughed, leaning down to give me a kiss when Kaoru knocked on the door.

"Seven minutes is up!" Kaoru shouted, although it was muffled by the door. "Is it safe to unlock the door, or do we have a repeat of last night happening?"  
"Kaoru, just let us out!" Hikaru sighed.

We watched for a moment as the lock on the door jiggled for a moment. Then it was jiggled a little more violently when it didn't unlock. Then we listened in horror as Kaoru told us the door wouldn't unlock.

"Get Hunny to open it!" I told him.

"He's still asleep!" Kaoru said in a panic.

I began banging on the door. No way in _hell_ was I spending _another_ plane trip locked in a bathroom.

"HUNNY! WAKE UP! WE NEED YOU TO OPEN A DOOR!" I yelled. Hikaru's eyes went wide with panic.

"Haruhi, that's a _really_ bad idea," he whispered. "Even I know that!"

I ignored him, kicking on the door and yelling at Hunny to wake up.

"Haruhi, you've done it now!" Kaoru said from outside the door. I didn't need to be on the other side to imagine Hunny's expression from being woken up.

"I'm, still, _sleepy_!" the little loli-boy said darkly. "_WHY_, did you wake me up?"

I froze in fear. Even muffled by the bathroom door, Hunny's voice chilled me to the bone. He was _mad_. I guess I should have remembered his AB blood type.

"Shit," Hikaru muttered.

"Well, Hunny... you see the thing is... HARUHI DID IT!" Kaoru cried. My eyes widened. Now I was going to have to face the wrath of a sleepy Hunny. Some best friend _he_ was!

"Haru isn't in here, Kao!" Hunny said darkly. I was _so_ glad that the bathroom door was in the way, because I didn't even _want_ to imagine his expression.

"It was Haruhi, Mitsukuni," Mori said. Oh great, now even _MORI_ was pinning it all on me. Shit!

"Why would you wake me up Haruhi?" Hunny called from just outside the door. I froze, trying to think of _anything_ that could get me out of the situation. I even turned to the manipulative mind of my boyfriend for help, but to no success.

"KAORU LOCKED US IN HERE!" I shouted, trying not to cringe as I imagined Hunny's expression to this statement.

"AGAIN WITH THE BATHROOM?" Hunny roared. "Is that _ALL_ I was woken up for?"

Fuck. That didn't work... what else could I say to stop him from killing me?

"Uh, and Usa-Chan told me... that he wanted to go to the bathroom?" I said, remembering how that worked _last_ time Hunny was mad. "And Hikaru and I are locked in here, so he can't go!"

I crossed my fingers, hoping to god that he would fall for it.

"Is that right Usa-Chan?" Hunny asked in his usual, sweet voice. "Well hang on Haru! I'll open the door!"

And with a small bang, the lock snapped on the door and it swung open. I let out a sigh of relief, glad to see Hunny's adorable expression instead of the glare he was no doubt giving the door before.

I went and sat back down in my seat, actually laughing when Hikaru lightly punched Kaoru's arm.

"_Never_, do that again," he said with a chuckle.

I laughed, watching as Hunny came out of the bathroom, saying Usa-Chan was okay now.

Well that was _one_ situation averted.


	25. Chapter 24: Changes Epilogue

**Authors Note: Wow, the last note for this story... *sob*. Anyway, here's a list of all the people I wanna thank (there's 53 of you!):**

ansenn

aqua-wolfie

BD-Z

blackbloodbaby

BrexChase xD

CARDCAPTOR KAIRI

Crystal 700

darkangelthefallen

DinosaursgoRawr101

Ellen-Thalia

.lover

Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess

Hikarufangirl123

iamkiley

II Silent Harmony II

JadedPixie18

JGgirl

JustAnotherBrokenHeart

kagome13cdj

KawaiiDemons

Keira-hime

Kinbaku-bi Romance

KiraraLikesChocletPy

Kitriana

Kozarr

krhorsejumper97

Lady Maeror

lilanimefan247

lilxbellax94

LittleCrunch

mangagirl9999

mimi-chan666

Mimi-dudette

MsCashew

Music and things

NaruSasuFan23

NightStar127

Niikkii95

Okuri Soji

Piacine - Jadeymay

PROFANITYx

QuiksilverGirl

Shadow42225

Silent Shootting Star

takarifan01

tequilasspot

The-Konoha-Shadow

ToLoveAgain

Tragically Hopeless

TwistedRose97

Wake Up and Live

**These are all the fantastic, amazing people who added my story to their alerts list. Even though the majority of them didn't review, I'm going to assume that with an average of 100 hits per chapter (EEP!) that they all took the time to read it! **

**I especially want to thank Mimi-dudette, , blackbloodbaby, Niikkii95, Piacine – Jadeymay, Coralline, DinosaursgoRawr101, JadedPixie18, Kinbaku-bi Romance and all others who took the time to give me a review (those were just the last few people since chapter 22). I already know I've missed a HEAP of people, so if I've missed you, PM me and I will _personally_ thank you =)**

**Also, go to my profile where I have posted the sequel! Yep, already posted! All I will tell you is that I combined plans A and B to make plan D, so sorry to those who voted C xD**

**Anyway, I love you all! You guys are the best, and I'm gonna cry now!**

**R&R, kay? :')**

* * *

Chapter 24: Changes (Epilogue)

"I can't believe we're back," I whisper to Hikaru as we sit in the third music room. It was the first day back at school, and we were patiently waiting in our spots for the girls to come and drool all over us.

There were already major differences in the club. First of all, the twins and I were sitting together, planning on starting the stupid 'homosexual love triangle' act.

Then there was Chika and Satoshi sitting in the spots usually filled by Hunny and Mori. They had gone straight to Tamaki's homeroom _begging_ to join the club and be like their brothers... okay well, Satoshi dragged Chika along and begged Tamaki, but still. We labelled Chika the 'bad boy' type, and Satoshi the 'talkative' type. They were okay with this.

The final difference was the amount of girls lined up outside. Kyoya had created _strict_ club times so every girl got the chance to sit with their favourite Host. We started a little later (to cater for my slowness when it came to getting out of class), and we finished an hour later that we used to. Yes, an _hour_. This attracted at _least_ forty new customers, and that's _not_ including the many first years eager to see the infamous Host Club.

Finally, the door was opened, and the strong scent of roses floated through the air. Many girls fainted from excitement, running up and surrounding their favourite hosts, saying how they'd seen the pictures Kyoya posted on the blog and asking Chika and Satoshi how Hunny and Mori were...

It was quite normal... until my fan girls and the twins fan girls spotted Hikaru's and my entwined fingers.

"Oh, my, GOD!" one of the girls squealed. "They're _TOGETHER_!"

I started to wonder if we needed a doctor as more girls fainted.

"Since when have you and Hikaru been a couple?"

"Can you kiss him for us Hikaru?"

"What about Kaoru?"

These questions erupted through the air, and we had to sit down and ask for silence before the girls would calm down.

"Hikaru and I have been going out since the start of the holidays," I explained, answering the first question that was asked.

"Yep," Hikaru said, pulling me into his arms. "I've been in love with him for a lot longer though."

I blushed, and a lot of the girls sighed.

"But what about me, brother?" Kaoru asked, grabbing his brother's arm. "Don't you love me anymore?"

The girls leaned in, making sure they heard every word. Hikaru took his arm from me and pulled his brother into an embrace.

"Kaoru, I will always love you," he murmured. "But please don't make me choose between my brother and my boyfriend, because I just can't..."

My ears stung as screams filled the air, saying how hard it must be for poor Hikaru to have to choose between his brother and the love of his life.

"I don't want to make you choose Hikaru, I'm happy to share you if I must," Kaoru said softly, making a few girls tear up.

"I am as well, as long as I always get to be with you," I said in a similar tone. With this simple sentence, both Kaoru and I were pulled into an embrace, causing more rose petals to float around the room.

Usually, I hated the scent floating around the room. I always found it unnecessary... but I found that the scent of roses fitted the moment perfectly.


End file.
